


Catalyst

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Capture, Experimentation, F/M, Ghosts, Medical Torture, Solitary Confinement, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: It had been two years since the accident and Vlad Master's life is going well with only a year until he earns his Master of Business and Science. In the meantime his best friends, Jack and Maddie, have helped him come to terms and strengthen his abilities as the trio investigates the unknown debunking more then they prove but having fun all the while. Vlad has resisted his vampiric cravings and is finding love of his own. However life is never prefect and one mistake will change Vlad's view of the world revealing the greatest monsters might not be what goes bump in the night.





	1. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dark and violent so not for all audiences. It is probably the grittiest of the series so far. While it provides full context of events mentioned later it is not necessary to read this if dissection fics are not your cup of tea.

It was  Saturday night and Vlad was laying on his bed for the last seven years with his girlfriend of six months, Wynonna Crow. She was beautiful with her tan skin from both her Santee heritage and long summers on her family’s farm in northern Iowa. Her raven black tresses covered his pillow, freed from the green scrunchie on the door handle.  His left arm was around her broad shoulders, her tall and lean body nuzzled into his. What Wynonna lacked in lower curves she made up for with her body toned by running, a activity they both enjoyed. They had met getting refreshments after their morning runs at the university café. Vlad had brought two of the blue berry muffins she had been eyeing, presenting her with one saying she should treat herself. Wynonna had accepted and let Vlad lead her to a table, confessing later she had sensed something special about him. They had a nice discussion, Wynonna was working towards a Masters in Anthropology with a focus in archaeology with plans for a doctorate, living in a dorm on campus as well. After some more meetings at the café they began to run together and their first date a walk through  Olbrich Botanical Gardens. 

 

Vlad let his eyes trail over her face, rounded with a delicately aquiline nose in which sat beautiful chocolate eyes focused on the TV,  _ Fright Night  _ playing. Wynonna had brought the video over dressed in her usual black stirrup pants, green flats that matched her off left shoulder top that draped over her with half sleeves.  Right now she was playing with Vlad’s long white hair, twisting it around the fingers of a hand with lacey black fingerless glove. Vlad got an idea from the movie, the vampire Jerry had abducted Amy, Charley, the hero’s, girlfriend and was getting ready to bite. Adjusting himself  Vlad began to kiss Wynonna’s cheek, keeping an ear to the events of the movie as he laid over Wynonna baring his weight on his elbows. A hand grabbed Wynona’s hair pulling her head back gently, getting the hint Wynonna bared her throat as her hands moved to his shoulders. Vlad peppered kisses down her throat, moving the black leather core of her necklace. Grinning as he got ready to gently nip as the vampire on the screen went to bite his victim.

 

The door was kicked open and Vlad’s nip nearly broke flesh as his eyes flashed red as he turned invisible on impulse. Wynonna went completely still as her hands were outlined in emerald green light. Releasing his grip Vlad managed to sit back on his haunches as he turned visible to glare at the door as the hallway light reflected in his eyes. The light turned on to reveal Jack, as happy as could be, beaming and practically bouncing.

 

“V-man she said yes!” Boomed Jack as he punched both fists in the air.

 

“Blast it Jack! I put out the scrunchie that means-Wait, then why aren’t you over there celebrating!?” Snapped Vlad but it went from angry to confused as he got off the bed gesturing towards the direction of Maddie’s dorm. 

 

Jack gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked out into the hallway as he moved aside. Maddie poked her head inside the doorway, a nervous smile on her face, she had seen the scrunchie. 

 

“My roommate has a project due on Monday so she’s going to be working on it for abit.” Lied Maddie, her dorm just had good monitoring and they’d be caught.

 

“Yeah and it’d be rude to make her leave when she’s in the middle of something. So umm Vladdie we’d like to celebrate here.” Added Jack as he gestured to his bed.

 

“Well, just let me say congratulations to you two.” Spoke Wynonna as she came from behind Vlad, her eyes going from Jack to Maddie to the titanium ring on Maddie’s left hand with a modest round diamond.

 

“Thank you Wynonna, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” Promised Maddie as she leaned against Jack, her arm hooked in his, holding hands.

 

“I’m sure it will be quite the story...Good night Vlad, I’ll leave the movie here, I want to get to the ending.” Expressed Wynonna as she picked up her purse and slid on her jacket, a cropped black vinyl with a hood, a present from Vlad after they got past gentle kisses.

 

Throwing her arms around Vlad’s neck she leaned up and kissed Vlad on the corner of his lips enticing a grin. Moving his head to the side Vlad caught her lips as he put his hands on her hips. Leaving her smiling Vlad leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ears.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, good night my dear.” Whispered Vlad before kissing the bruise he had left before they both released. 

Wynonna left with a good mood, grabbing her scrunchie off the door as she walked out. Putting her hair back in a ponytail then  pulling up her hood and zipping her jacket. Jack and Maddie watched her leave for a moment, they weren’t sure about her, witches and magic were still relatively new territory in the almost two years since the accident. As a witch Wynonna was rather accepting of their work and Vlad. Though she had only seen Vlad’s solid red eyes and glimpses of his fangs along with his tamer powers, intangibility, invisibility, floating and flight. They had only been dating six months after all and Vlad had told her there was more to his being a halfa but he wasn’t comfortable showing her everything yet. Maddie was dreading that day, if it went badly it would devastate Vlad, he clearly already had deep feelings for her, he’d already introduced her to Seline, his ghost cat found in an abandoned building months after the accident. Jack, of course, broke the silence:

 

“V-man you wanna be my best man?”

 

Two years ago Vlad would have been livid at this question but he had gotten over his romantic feelings for Maddie awhile back. Even if he was single right now he wouldn’t be envious or resentful. They were Vlad’s only family now, his relationship with his father was nonexistent since the call in the hospital, his only contact with his sister was trading holiday cards. He’d be hard pressed to pick out his two nephews and niece from a crowd despite saving every holiday picture. 

 

“I’d be honored and I’ll perform my duties to the best of my ability with both of your interests in heart for a long happy marriage.” Agreed Vlad with utmost sincerity, he already knew not to involve women to any degree at the party, it’d be one Jack could openly reminisce about years down the road.

 

Vlad let out a gasp as Jack gathered him into a bear hug that removed his feet from the floor. Jack sniffled against his chest and Vlad phased a hand free  to pat Jack’s back. The large man felt everything deeply even if it was fleeting and despite his confidence didn’t like to be seen crying be it joy or sorrow. Considering Vlad had helped Jack pick out the ring and plan the proposal it shouldn’t have been so surprising he’d agreed to be best man. The tension after the accident was gone, from how quickly Maddie and Jack had gotten together to the loss of Vlad’s full humanity, it was forgiven and settled. As Vlad was put back on the floor and released he wiped some happy tears from Jack’s eyes.

 

“I’m not the one you should be focused on right now. I’ll leave you two to celebrate,I’ll be in the glade, come get me when you wake up.” Informed Vlad as the black rings appeared around his waist.

 

As they split the rings turned khaki pants into light acid  jeans with the knees ripped for flexibility revealing glimpses of blue skin, a red belt fastening the pants. White cross trainers became black high top converse. His loose Green Bay Packers shirt became a black tank tucked into his pants showcasing increased muscle. A dark red leather bomber jacket graced broader shoulders. Black fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles appeared on blue hands that darkened to black clawed tips. Pointed ears perked as he looked at his friends with solid red eyes, his view a few inches taller. Vlad ran a hand through his jet black hair, the growing goatee on his chin more prominent in black. He gave a fanged grin, he was paranormal but he wore it well. 

 

Vlad turned and held out his arms for Seline. She was a white ,medium haired domestic with bright yellow eyes that glowed as she came out from under Vlad’s bed. Seeing his form she allowed her form to become ethereal and her eyes solid yellow orbs. With a click of his tongue the cat jumped to Vlad’s shoulders, draping herself with a purr  as she nuzzled his face which Vlad returned. 

 

Turning his attention to his friends Vlad saw their smiles, Maddie’s was understanding, remembering the barn cats of her youth. Then the  goofy grin Jack got when he saw Vlad being a “cat dad” as Jack had deemed him. Vlad had no shame, he had always wanted a cat but had to settle for feeding and watching strays, his father barely tolerated him after all. In fact Vlad flaunted Seline to an extent and there had been more than a few visits to the dorm room looking for her but not a white hair could be found. It was amusing for the two couples. 

 

Floating up and back Vlad grinned at his friends, he was so happy for them and being kicked out of the room for the night was a price he was willing to pay. Zipping up his jacket for the cold weather of early March Vlad gave a wave before phasing out the exterior wall. Turning invisible Vlad flew towards the library for some late night fun messing with his fellow students before snagging some weed to enjoy at the glade.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of planning and budgeting to achieve their dream wedding the day has finally come when Maddie Walker will become Maddie Fenton to make Jack the luckiest man on earth. As best man with a gift for numbers Vlad has taken the task of wedding organizer to give his best friends thier best day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the back log of stories I will be posting a chapter every other day.

It was May 9th in a beautiful park near Madison Wisconsin, the weather clear and warm but comfortable with a gentle breeze. There were rows of white foldable chairs with a stone pathway through the middle. The path lead up to a large, spacious and white gazebo flanked by trellis covered in climbing white roses. Inside the gazebo was a white podium with the Baptist pastor of Maddie’s youth, Pastor Bill, a gray haired man with a thick mustache, behind it with bible laid out before him. On his left was Maddie’s maid of honor, Alicia, who was  wearing a nice aqua peasant blouse with her nicest overalls and boots, she was happy yet she kept throwing glares at Jack. On her right was Wynonna in a puffed sleeve emerald green dress, a bridesmaid. To the  right  of the pastor was Jack standing in his jumpsuit with his mullet slicked back and a black bowtie hidden amongst the black of his collar. He had tried so many suit stores and tuxedo rentals but if they even had Jack’s size it wasn’t in fabric his skin would tolerate. Vlad had comforted him and helped him break the news to Maddie who had been rather understanding. Hands were gripped in front of Jack as he shifted his weight, a nervous grin on his face as he looked out at those assembled. 

 

On the right side was Jack’s family with his father, Mr. Fenton, a slimmer and older version of Jack with a full beard, worn down by a lifetime of fishing in the nearest corner to the altar. He was in an old but well kept suit with a ocean blue tie and black spectacles resting low on his nose under blue eyes. Besides him was a little old lady with matching eyes in a sea green  organdie frock and a wide brimmed straw hat with a coordinating bow and gloves. Granny Fenton had raised Jack while his father fished and his mother was institutionalized. There was Jack’s aunt, her husband, his uncle, some fishing buddies of his fathers who might as well be.

 

On the left side of the aisle was Maddie’s family, her mother, Mama Dixie, with her purple eyes and faded copper hair, was on the corner nearest the altar. She was wearing a button up collared lavender dress with white polka dots and white belt, draped over a form reminiscent of Maddie, her arms covered in white gloves. With her was Alicia’s husband, a small brown haired man in a black business suit with a fedora. The rest of seats were filled with various cousins and close neighbors. 

 

Jack gulped at the latest glare from Alicia and felt a hand reassuringly pat his left arm. Looking over Jack felt his smile relax at the reassuring look Vlad was giving him. He looked good dressed in a double breasted tux with red lapels and matching bowtie and ruffled white shirt with his white hair pulled back with a matching ribbon. Vlad had been instrumental in getting Jack, and honestly the wedding, this far.

 

Vlad had a hand in planning everything as he was rather skilled with money, balancing a nice ceremony with goals for a modest furnished apartment . Travel had been organized by Vlad, from the families to Maddie and Jack themselves. From reception, to airport and to their honeymoon destination, Savannah, Georgia. It was one of the most haunted cities in America with charming gardens and historical homes. Vlad’s K70 was already decorated with cans, balloons  with “Just Married” on the trunk via a magnetic plaque. In the trunk was Maddie and Jack’s luggage, Vlad had helped to make sure Jack didn’t forget anything. 

 

After a successful rehearsal the bachelor party consisting of Jack, Vlad, Mr. Fenton, Jack’s two uncles, and Maddie's young uncle Logan, had been a night to remember. Vlad had set up a projector to play various horror movies with ghost twists and some sex appeal on a white bed sheet stretched on the back of  _ The Midnight Haunt.  _ The owner, Larry Harvey, had allowed this, a bonfire and supplied alcohol and food, eager to do so for his best customers with a proper fee of course. Jack’s gift had been a fully stocked tackle box including fillet knife and bottle opener with  a new fishing pole. While maybe not the most exciting party it had been entertaining for everyone and it had been perfect for Jack with no guilt and not even a hangover.

 

Looking Jack in the eye Vlad patted over his heart  to signal he had everything. In his jacket pocket was the marriage license for Vlad to sign as a witness, the envelopes for payment for the pastor, DJ and final installment for the venue. Nestled in his vest pocket was the wedding rings, gold and inscribed  _ My Love, My Life, My Center.   _ His navy eyes widened and he motioned with his chin down the path for Jack to look, the sight made all the nerves in Jack settle into a bliss in amazement.

 

Uncle Logan, a young man with purple eyes, orange hair and beard, dressed in a sky blue tux and bolo tie, was escorting Maddie . Dressed in a strapless white ball gown with fine detail on the skirt, a long white gloved arm was in the elbow of her uncle’s arm. The dress fit her nicely with tasteful cleavage, a silver choker with a small sapphire redirected the eye to Maddie’s face. Copper hair a beautiful bob, face covered in her mother’s veil with pearls showcased Maddie’s beauty. Vlad could see her smile with his fine eyesight and broke a smile as he realized she had worn her goggles in solidarity with Jack’s unusual attire. In her hands was a beautiful arrangement of flowers full bloom white roses for a happy marriage and new beginnings. Cream tulips for commitment, everlasting bonds and deep love while orange roses for enthusiasm and passion added color. Once at the podium Maddie and Jack only had eyes for each other, sure, focused and in so much love. Pastor Bill looked at them with a smile and began:

 

“We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Jack Fenton and Madeline Walker in holy matrimony.

“Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love.

“Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. “

Maddie and Jack didn’t even look and those before them had no qualms. Vlad leaned slightly to give Alicia a stern look who swallowed the words on her tongue at Vlad’s challenge. Satisfied with the silence Pastor Bill asked:

“Who is it that brings this woman to this man?” 

“I do.” Declared Uncle Logan as he removed his arm from Maddie’s, taking her hands he placed them in Jack’s, taking the bouquet,  before taking a step back.

“ Jack and Madeline life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life’s greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.

“Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as today both of you are blessed with God’s greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer.

“Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: “God is Love”. We are assured that “Love conquers all”. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure.” Recited Pastor Bill with a soft smile and gentle gestures.

“Jack do you take Madeline to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore? ” Inquired Pastor Bill as he faced Jack and motioned to Maddie.

“I do.” Promised Jack as he swallowed back happy tears and gave Maddie’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Madeline do you take Jack  to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him  forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?” Inquired Pastor Bill as he faced Maddie and motioned to Jack

“I do.” Swore Maddie with all the conviction she could muster.

“The couple had written their own vows and we shall begin with Jack’s.” Announced Pastor Bill with a gesture to Jack.

"Maddie, you have made me the happiest man I know. You are the grounding force in my life, keeping me from losing my head in the clouds and remembering what’s important. I will love you through good and the bad, from health to wealth. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest, supportive relationship, for as long as we both exist.” Vowed Jack as he leaned down slightly to be eye to eye with Maddie and brought her hands closer to his heart.

"Jack, I promise to love you, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, scientifically and domestically, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years." Expressed Maddie as she rubbed the top of Jack’s hands with her thumbs.

Vlad reached into his vest pocket and retrieved the rings. Holding them out Jack took the rings with a nod. Turning to Maddie Jack gently took her hand and slipped her ring on her left ring finger to join her engagement ring. Maddie took Jack’s ring and slid it over Jack’s finger, snug over his glove but would be a perfect fit underneath.

“Jack and Madeline as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together – as from this day forward you shall be each other’s home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect.

“Jack and Madeline in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife.

“May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto you, and give you peace. Congratulations you may kiss the bride.” Proclaimed Pastor Bill as he put a hand on both of their shoulders with a smile, giving a pat before withdrawing.

Jack flipped Maddie’s veil back, both had happy tears in their eyes. Wiping away Maddie's tears to spare her makeup Jack caressed her face and leaned forward. Maddie threw her arms around Jack’s neck pulling him close. Faces met and the two melted as they joined in a passionate but tasteful kiss.

“I present to you Mr and Mrs Fenton!” Boomed Pastor Bill and the guests exploded in clapping, laughter and at least one gun going off. 

Vlad watched his friends for a moment before gesturing Pastor Bill to behind the gazebo. The old man followed with a slight quirk of his brow. Once out of sight of the wedding guests Vlad reached into his jacket, fetching the marriage license and fee.

“Thank you for the pleasant ceremony, I know Maddie appreciated you coming all this way. I must admit with our studies made it difficult to be regular members of a congregation and a city official would be much too cold.” Expressed Vlad as the holy man signed the license before taking the fee.

“Madeline has always been an intelligent girl, the only of my parishioners to get a degree.  That she wanted me up here to do her wedding speaks of a renewed interest in God. Perhaps the discoveries ya’ll have made helped quell her doubt in life after this…Have they for you?” Inquired Pastor Bill as Vlad tucked the signed license in his pocket having signed as a witness.

Vlad felt his core clench, he didn’t want to get into this, it bothered him enough as is. There was his childhood, his father skewing the bible to justify his actions which ranged from giving him only so much food to last the week to physical assaults that had broken bones. His father had stopped taking him to church when he was young, you could only lie about falling down the stairs so many times. Vlad hadn’t had the time to really study the bible to come to his own conclusions, no true interest until after the accident.  It had only been for a moment but Vlad had seen through the proto-portal. There hadn’t been angels nor had he seen fire, just ectoplasm, doors and silhouettes. Then there was his ghost form which if it reflected his soul then Vlad was probably damned. The thirst for blood and ectoplasm didn’t help while his inability to stand in a church without getting itchy didn’t help the case for his soul. Nor did Dr.Seward showing him burn scars from crosses...

“With my upbringing I must confess it is hard to believe in a merciful God who could allow my father to punish me for my mother dying during childbirth. That being said I have never doubted life continues after death which has only been strengthened by my experiences alongside Jack and Maddie. “ Admitted Vlad trying to be considerate.

To Vlad’s confusion the pastor took him into a hug and patted his back before pulling back to look at him with a sad smile. Gesturing to the podium where his bible still lay Pastor Bill spoke:

“Take my bible, it is my travelling copy and I brought a special one for Jack and Maddie so don’t fuss. All God needs is an open mind and eager heart to change a life. Now go enjoy the day, it is a happy one and as best man you have duties.” 

With that the pastor left for his car, he had given his advice and spoke his peace before the ceremony to Maddie and Jack. Vlad watched him for a moment before heading back, grabbing the worn leather bible on his way to his car. As he passed Jack and Maddie he sighed in relief, they had remembered to do the receiving line here. Once seated Vlad thumbed through the book, it had notes, not enough to make the actual text hard to read but helpful with page numbers. Vlad put it in his glove box along with the marriage certificate.

Wynonna opened the door and sat down, giving Vlad a peck on the cheek which he eagerly returned at the corner of her mouth. Shifting in her seat Wynonna went for a full kiss and Vlad happily obliged before initiating a full blown make out session. They had time and Vlad wanted to remind Wynonna she was beautiful after all the looks directed towards her during the ceremony. It wasn’t the 60’s but an interracial relationship was still shocking in some circles apparently. Vlad couldn’t care less about race, he had loved both women, men and was blue part of the time. Both were panting when Wynonna pulled away, her eyes flashing emerald.

“They’re coming so start the air or Maddie’s going to melt in all that fabric.” Warned Wynonna and Vlad started the car, turning the air up as far as it could go. 

Within moments Jack was opening the door for Maddie and helping her in. Maddie gathered her skirt and nodded to Jack that all the fabric was inside. Jack went around the front of the car and squeezed into the seat behind Vlad causing him to let loose a grunt as his seat went forward. Vlad waved Jack off before he could say a word, he wanted the couple to have a restful moment as long as they could. Once everyone was buckled Vlad took a moment to appreciate how joyful his best friends were before driving off to the venue.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The venue was beautiful, decorated in orange and whites in a  way that spoke of elegance beyond the budget but it was amazing what a few substitutions could do. White carnations and yellow tulips with red tips instead of roses, round lace doilies under the vases instead of full tablecloths, a DJ instead of a live band and such.  The banquet hall had appropriate seating well lit with natural light giving it an open and light feel. There was a sizeable dance floor, a bar but no mic, Vlad had assured Jack and Maddie having both would be a disaster. Catering was on site, the options tender steak or a lovely pasta. The appetizers already set out and the cake well presented but out of danger. 

Vlad walked the room, he had made calls and he was pleased to find the assurances had rung true. Some last minute directions and everything was set to go smoothly. Satisfied Vlad motioned Jack and Maddie inside, the two holding hands but their eyes finally leaving each other as they took in the room.

“V-man this place is killer!” Declared Jack with a beaming smile as he looked at Vlad then to Maddie.

“You really made the budget work, this is more than I could have hoped for.” Agreed Maddie.

“My friends the festivities have barely started, please, make yourselves comfortable . I will  make sure everything runs smoothly, enjoy yourselves.” Stated Vlad as he gestured to the table on the end of room opposite the dance floor.

As per the duties of a best man Vlad was the host and soon he was amongst people he only knew from brief descriptions. Directing people to tables, suggesting different appetizers and cocktails, answering questions as best he could. Wynonna entertained beside him with ease and holding her own against judgmental looks. Finally Vlad and Wynonna were able to retire to the table of honor after cocktail hour, the atmosphere lively, photos taken the day before and toasts in order.

The DJ took over when it came to the first dance giving Vlad some time to rest. Wynonna was next to him, leaning on him slightly and entwining their hands. Vlad rested his head against hers as they watched Maddie and Jack dance. The couple had taken some dancing lessons but Maddie had expressed Jack was so excited he appeared clumsy. Now Jack wasn’t dragging Maddie around the dance floor but displaying the rare grace born of pure affection. The soft tune of  _ Unforgettable  _ by Nat King Cole complimented the slow foxtrot. 

When the music ended Maddie and Jack returned to their seats and as everyone was given a cup of wine, red or white, with sparkling grape juice for those who obstinate from alcohol. Given a nod from the head server that everyone had a glass Vlad rose up with a glass of red wine and a grin.

“Now I know what you’re all thinking, doesn’t the best man look great in his suit! I would like to comment that this is down to a fitness regime which includes me doing at least 50 push-ups a day for the last three months. But I should mention that none of them have actually been intentional – I’ve just been collapsing a lot from all the nerves and stress. “ Joked Vlad as he motioned to himself before giving a soft chuckle, earning some from the crowd and smiles.

“In all fairness most of it was self inflicted because my dear friends, Jack and Maddie, deserve the best day as they are the best friends anyone could ask for.  For those who don’t know me, I am Vlad Masters, and, having known Jack for seven years, I am honored to stand here as best man. Having known Maddie for five years I must admit I couldn’t imagine a better match for Jack. “ Expressed Vlad as he motioned to Jack with slight pride.

“Jack, Maddie I congratulate you on not only finding love but keeping love, growing it from a seed to a healthy sapling, may the tree of your love flourish and branch in due time. Maddie I know you will keep Jack from drifting too far into the clouds be it your intellect, beauty or those cookies he loves. Jack I am sure you will light up Maddie’s life with your brilliance, zest for life and always seeing the best in people. I am so happy for you both and wish you both the best.” Praised Vlad as he turned his head slightly to gaze over his shoulder at them with a soft smile and sincere eyes.

“I thank all of you for coming and to quote George Sand “There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.” Now, let us toast to Jack and Maddie Fenton, to wealth and health!” Cheered Vlad as he raised his glass high and turned gesturing with an arm sweep to the couple as he moved to the side showcasing them. 

There was the sound of clinking glasses, cheers and applause as Vlad returned to his seat. Clinking his glass with Wynonna’s Vlad then tipped back his wine and took a long sip. Smiling at his girlfriend Vlad felt someone poke his back. Turning around Vlad barely put down his glass in time as Jack embraced him. Vlad returned it and patted Jack’s back before breaking away.  Maddie looked at him with a smile of gratitude and Vlad nodded in acknowledgement.

Food began to be served, first a nice salad, Vlad had chosen the caesar to spare his breath and so had Wynonna. The grin she flashed him at his knowing look earned her a peck on the cheek. Vlad knew he and Wynonna were very physically affectionate but for Vlad this was love not lust. The festivities were inspiring him to be more of a romantic from now on and hopefully in a few months he could be fully honest with her. Perhaps then it would be Jack giving the speech and Wynonna in the white dress.

Between first and second course Mr. Fenton gave his speech. It was even shorter then Vlad’s and while he was clearly happy for the couple it was clear Mr. Fenton had never expected Jack to find such love, true and equal with someone like Maddie. As smart and beautiful as Maddie was even Jack had wondered what she saw in him at first. Vlad had always knew the answer to that question, Jack made Maddie laugh and focus on more than just her work. That same quality had gotten Vlad to not only befriend Jack but become his dorm mate so many years ago. It was a shame the Fentons didn’t cherish the miniature sun that was Jack.

Thankfully Mama Dixie’s speech between entrée and cake had been much kinder. Praising Maddie on her choice of a man who valued her opinion, feelings, hopes and dreams. Then expressing her gratitude to Jack for lighting up Maddie’s life and showing her that love could work. Apparently the sentiment was shared by most of Maddie’s family, they just wanted her to be happy. 

Cake cutting went well, delicious and moist it switched between sweet vanilla with delightful buttercream and thick fudge with chocolate mousse. As such when Jack smashed a piece in Maddie’s face it didn’t crumble but smash, sparing her dress and arming her to retaliate all in good fun. While most guests ate cake some started to get ready to leave before the last wedding dances began.

As the music began Maddie paired off with her Uncle Logan. Followed by Jack paired with Granny Fenton. Partners switched off again with Jack dancing with Mama Dixie and Maddie with Mr.Fenton. It was a sight to see, all involved were sincere in their happiness and there was no ill blood between the in-laws. Hopefully it would stay that way.

Noting that the parent dance was coming to an end Vlad squeezed Wynonna’s hand before going  to the dance floor. Vlad took a moment to give Jack a look of sympathy as he paired with Alicia, who was forcing her smile for the sake of her baby sister. Maddie gave Vlad a soft smile as he walked up to her, giving a chuckle as Vlad bowed deeply with a flourish. Standing up Vlad took her gloved hands gently and initiated a waltz.  It was effortless as they glided around the floor but despite the skill everyone watching could tell it lacked the romance of the foxtrot Maddie had shared with Jack. Years ago Vlad would have likened this moment to a glimpse of heaven but now it was just a nice dance with a good friend. As the music ended they parted with a smile and nothing changed. 

Wynonna gathered with the rest of the unmarried women. Discreetly turning invisible Vlad grabbed a cream tulip just before Maddie retrieved the bouquet from the main table. It warmed Vlad’s heart and core to see the determined look on Wynonna’s face as Maddie turned her back to the group and with a smile it went flying . One of Maddie’s cousin’s caught the bouquet yet as Wynonna turned around with slight disappointment her eyes lit up at Vlad presenting the cream tulip with a warm grin and a slight bow. Being a witch Wynonna dealt with plants extensively and hadn’t made botany a career only because she wanted it to remain a passion so she knew the symbolism. Touching foreheads Wynonna took the offered flower and gave him as kiss.

“You should get going or you’ll miss the garter toss.” Expressed Wynonna as she pulled away holding the tulip to her chest.

“And not be able to put it on the most beautiful woman in the room?” Mused Vlad as he took her into his arms.

“Can’t have Jack taking it off only for you to put it back on.” Teased Wynonna only to pause at the sincere admiration in Vlad’s eyes.

“ Maddie might be in the best dress but I’m holding the most bewitching in this room. “ Replied Vlad, smiling at how Wynonna blushed before pushing at him with a chuckle realizing the pun.

There was an uproar behind them with whooping and laughter that ended with a victorious yell. Vlad looked towards the ceiling as the last song began to play, Journey’s  _ Don’t Stop Believin  _ which had exploded in the next state over. It was a good choice, upbeat and not overly romantic, a song for everyone to dance too. With a grin Vlad did the moonwalk back and motioned Wynonna forward as he stopped to do a circle slide, finally settling on the cabbage patch. Wynonna looked at him for a moment, the man had the singing voice of Freddie Mercury and the dance moves of Michael Jackson yet he was in university going for a joint Masters in Science and Business. Shaking her head with a smile Wynonna joined Vlad.

Vlad and Wynonna were rushing when the music stopped, Vlad slipping the DJ his fee and getting the final venue payment to the head server. Then he went to the present table, slipping the envelopes in his breast pocket to hold until Jack and Maddie returned from their honeymoon. With arms full of presents Vlad and Wynonna made their way out to the car. Vlad grabbed the marriage license and put it in the front of Maddie’s carry on as they had planned.  Almost as soon as they had everything settled and the air on Jack and Maddie were at the car. Maddie had slipped into a white version of her normal unit dress with matching flats and legwarmers, veil still on her head. The wedding dress, gloves, heels and necklace going home with her mother.

There was rice and rose petals thrown as the couples made their getaway, speeding to the airport. Goodbyes were rushed , just quick hugs before Maddie and Jack were running off hand in hand. Their expressions the excited joy Vlad had hoped for and as Vlad rode off he finally let loose the tension in his form. He’d done it, he’d given his friends the perfect wedding and tonight he’d treat himself to a flight once Wynonna went back to her dorm after an eventful movie night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do hours of research for this weddings are hard.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad knows first hand lust can exist without affection, infatuation harmful when confused for love. He's felt romantic love, sincere, patient and kind, once before but was too scared to keep it. Now ready to give his heart again Vlad is not the only one to face their fears.

Placing the tuxedo back in it’s garment bag Vlad smiled as he laid it across Jack’s bed. He had gone the whole wedding without getting a single stain on it, he was going to get his deposit back. Wynonna would be taking it along with her dress back to the rental place tomorrow. He planned to treat her to a nice lunch and a walk at the botanical garden, maybe some new spell ingredients. 

 

He could look like the bastard child of Count Dracula and Smurfette with the powers of Casper but Vlad still found Wynonna’s abilities amazing. There was the seemingly inherent, the glow around her hands that could harm or heal, the sensing of paranormal or familiar beings, understanding any written language and an affinity with animals. Then those that needed words, such as making a reflective surface a scrying pool, identifying objects from age to last owner.  He hadn’t seen any of the rituals first hand but the result of one. The small leather pouch Wynonna hid under her clothing contained a raven’s talon, the tip of a porcupine’s quill, a tail vertebrae of a racoon and the fang of a coyote. With this pouch the wearer could become either of these animals and with practice mix them slightly. Vlad had yet to see a transformation but when Wynonna had him wait as she went in the bathroom and a coyote came out moments later Vlad believed her. 

 

Now Vlad was rummaging through his impressive stash of snacks for those gummy bears she liked. In his youth Vlad was often given half a week’s food on Monday and told to make it last until Sunday. By the time Vlad left home it was habit to sleep through breakfast on the weekends, save his food for lunches to keep up appearances and that lots of water could trick the stomach.  Until the accident Vlad had kept to this thinking much to Jack’s vexation. When Vlad returned from the hospital he was insatiable at times, Dr. Seward chalked it up to his core needed more fuel and... new vampires and young dhampirs would often go on binges trying to figure out what they were craving. Shaking his mind of such things Vlad retrieved the gummy bears and a bag of trail mix.

 

There was a gentle rapping on his door and Vlad dropped the snacks on his bed before going over to let Wynonna in. Leaning against the door frame holding the garment bag over her exposed shoulder Wynonna was smiling at him in the way that let him know she loved him, even if neither had said it yet. Vlad knew he felt strongly and deeply for her, could imagine a life with her, children even. Wynonna was only the second he thought of such things seriously but the first viable one, in today’s society at least. However, Vlad had used the “I love you” line many times to get in someone’s pants or keep someone in a relationship only for both of them to realize, sooner rather than later, Vlad had just wanted a distraction from his home life. He didn’t want to make the same mistake, to say it too soon yet his patience, one of his rare virtues, was running thin. 

 

As for why Wynonna hadn’t said those three little words yet, it was hard to know if you loved someone before you saw all of them. The all in this case was Vlad’s ghost form, not just the eyes and feral edge to his teeth when he got upset, frightened or excited. It shouldn’t matter to her but Wynonna had to know what she was getting into before she took that step. Though Wynonna had to ask herself at this point was it more than just a formality? 

 

Vlad took the dress from Wynonna, kissing her forehead before placing the garment bag with his. Wordlessly they fell into their dance, Wynonna got onto Vlad’s bed, grabbing the snacks as she got comfortable on the right side of the bed. Vlad had the movie playing in moments and grabbed two cokes from the mini fridge before half jumping and half floating to his side of the bed. Wynonna curled into him as they shared the propped up pillow, delighted with his warmth, he ran as hot as a dog. The way he held her, like she was one of kind when in reality he was. Vlad wasn’t as weak as he appeared in his loose clothing, looking back at photo’s Jack had it was clear he’d put on some muscle since the accident. Though with a closer look it was more he toned what he already had, which was fine with Wynonna, she didn’t have a thing for beef cakes. 

 

They made it through the movie, enjoying their snacks, occasional kisses and tighter cuddling during scary moments. When the hero dismissed glowing red eyes from the defeated vampire’s house Vlad blinked his own eyes feeling that slight burn when they turned red. It was a instinct Dr. Seward had explained, vampires and dhampirs often glowed back when confronted with the eyes of another, as confirmation and in times warning. It kept them from attacking their own kind, especially those who hadn’t fully converted and might still be mistaken as human. Tilting his head away slightly Vlad barely caught the end of the movie or Wynonna’s comments about the twist ending until she shook his shoulder.

 

“Vlad did you hear anything I just said? You-Vlad look at me please.” Spoke Wynonna as she went from slightly annoyed to calm as she noticed Vlad had closed his eyes.

 

Vlad sighed and looked at Wynonna, his eyes solid red like pools of blood and his teeth having that feral edge. The lamp light catching his eyes caused a yellow eye shine like an animal which made Wynonna’s eyes widen slightly at just the strangeness of it. With a defeated grumble Vlad went to sit up only for Wynonna to drag him down. On a whim Wynonna decided how best to make sure he didn’t leave unless he phased through her and the grin she gave made Vlad forget about leaving.

 

Vlad let out a low growl as Wynonna straddled him, she was willful but she had never pulled this. As Wynonna pinned his wrists to the bed and began to work up his neck. Vlad had a realization, she was dominating him. He’d let partners lead before but had never allowed himself to be under them.  It wasn’t who he was and the few times it had been attempted Vlad had quickly taken back control. Yet here he was and Vlad found he had no qualms, actually enjoying it. Unfortunately Vlad had two settings, emotionally constipated or painfully honest.

 

“I love you.” Confessed Vlad right into Wynonna’s ear as her lips worked under the corner of his jaw.

 

Vlad winced slightly as she went still and unintentionally left quite the hickie as she sucked in breath shocked. This wasn’t how he had wanted to tell her and considering she was being silent...was this really that surprising? Hadn’t he shown he cherished her? Between the gentle affection that had nothing to do with bedding her, little gifts he just picked up because they reminded him of her to bringing her lunch so they could eat together. Vlad wasn’t sure he should be relieved or anxious when Wynonna leaned back to look him in the eyes, now normal, hers torn as she asked:

 

“Why?”

 

Vlad nearly choked, how had he not made the reasons clear? True he hadn’t planned on saying those three relationship changing words tonight but Vlad had felt them for a long time. He thought the questions about her career, passions, dreams and family showed he viewed her as more than a passionate fling. 

 

“ You have drive and conviction, you know what and how to get the things you want regardless of the expectations put on you by society. You engage my intellect and makes me a better person because you aren’t afraid to call me out if I cross a line. You didn’t flee when I began to open up to you about the other side of me and...you make me feel human even as I can feel the core pulsing in my chest alongside my heart. They are both yours.” Expressed Vlad as he phased a hand free and took hers to lay it upon his sternum to feel the dual beats.

 

Wynonna searched his expression for deceit but there was only sincerity and why would he lie about this? They were sexually active for months now, she hadn’t talked about leaving him and she hadn’t said it first… Could she say it?  Wynonna wanted to because of what she knew Vlad was brilliant, meticulous, smooth of tongue, sharp of wit ,deeply protective and affectionate to those he cared for. That he was handsome, fit and experienced were nice bonuses but what if his other form...She’d never hate him for it but if it was too...unsightly would it break her attraction to his humanity? Even if it didn’t would her initial reactions ruin their relationship?

 

“Vlad if that’s true and your core is mine along with your heart  then I need to see what that entails before I can admit those words.” Stipulated Wynonna, looking sheepish as Vlad looked at with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

He was an idiot, declaring his love here. Of course she’d want to see all of him but could she be trusted to handle it? Wynonna had a strong resolve and was a witch but what if she screamed in fear? He didn’t need the dorm monitors or his neighbors to interrupt this. That she might run crossed his mind and a woman running from his bedroom terrified could be disastrous. Yet the look in her eyes, he’d ruin what they had if he refused now. Taking her hands into his Vlad rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs before he pleaded:

 

“Don’t scream and don’t run.”

 

At her nod Vlad took a deep breath as he tapped his core and urged it to full power. The black rings appeared and Vlad fought not to close his eyes as they passed over him. Vlad let go of Wynonna’s hands before the rings reached his, fearful of accidently clawing her. She jumped slightly as the torso under her grew with muscle. Then Wynonna looked up at Vlad’s face as the rings disappeared with the sound of a breeze. Hands covered her mouth to keep her mouth from revealing her fear but she knew it was fruitless from the agnonized look  Vlad gave her. 

 

Vlad had mentioned a vampiric influence on his development but save for the blue skin and ghostly glow he looked just like a hunting vampire. The open frown on his face showed extensive changes to his teeth now meant to peirce and tear. His pointed ears were lowered and slightly back with nerves. Clawed hands clenched the sheets, the tips hidden but the lethal length hinted at by how they tapered. The slight increase in muscle mass and height only intimidated Wynonna, then she realized Vlad wasn’t breathing despite being wide awake. Resting a hand on his chest Wynonna only felt his core and gasped, Vlad was legally dead…Wynonna felt the shudder run through Vlad. Looking up she saw pink tinted tears were gathering in Vlad’s eyes. Unable to process her own emotions, love and survival instinct warring for her heart, Wynonna was frozen as the normally confident young man before her faltered.

 

Vlad was berating himself for being over emotional, she hadn’t ran or screamed just  like she promised. Still Wynonna wasn’t saying anything! It was like Wynonna was in shock, like she’d seen a bad car wreck. Vlad turned his head  slightly to wipe at his tears with his palm, he hated crying. Yet at the flash of emerald in Wynonna’s eyes at his sudden movement and the full lenght of his claws Vlad flinched like he’d been hit. This was getting dangerous, even though the eye flash was involuntary it spoke of a perceived threat to her safety. He couldn’t stand this, scaring his girlfriend and how that was ripping him to the core. 

 

With a thought Vlad turned intangible not caring for the chill it sent through Wynonna nor her startled noise as she suddenly found herself fully on the bed. Vlad didn’t stop to look at Wynonna as he regained mass, she’d probably think he was going to strike. Instead he strode over to the window, fighting the sobs wanting to wrack his body.

 

“Vlad wait.” 

 

Those words worked now as it had the day of the accident as Vlad stopped and thrust his hands into his bomber jacket pockets. Vlad wanted to run but he couldn’t leave it like this, he meant what he said. Sighing Vlad turned slightly so he didn’t have to crane his neck though in this form his joints were elastic. His lips were set in a hard line to hide his teeth as he looked at Wynonna. Her mascara was starting to run and while her eyes were alight with her emotions Wynonna’s hands were bare.

 

“Why?” Asked Vlad, he needed to know she actually wanted him here and didn’t feel obligated.

 

“You don’t deserve for me to react like this. I’m fighting basic instincts but you’ve never hurt me, we’ve slept together in all senses of the word and if you wanted to feed on me you had plenty of chances. You’re affectionate, attentive and thoughtful with friends like Jack and Maddie who clearly trust you with their lives…I know you were willing to rip anyone a new one at the wedding today who went beyond looking at me like some dying breed…Those are things I love about you, you’re protective but you don’t fly off the handle. Even now when you have every reason to be angry you’re trying to spare my feelings.” Explained Wynonna before wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

Cautiously Vlad approached Wynonna, pausing before her then leaning forward to kiss the top of her head, hands still in his pockets. Wynonna stilled before letting her arm fall to her side causing Vlad to freeze only for Wynonna lean into him. Neither held the other, afraid to make the other feel trapped. Vlad nuzzled into her hair and kissed her forehead before backing away to look in her eyes.

 

“I know we both are feeling overwhelmed but now that it’s clear we both still care deeply for each other I think it’s safe to take a moment to ourselves. I was planning on taking a flight anyways and you need sleep...Lunch tomorrow?” Offered Vlad with a soft but closed mouth smile.

 

“That sounds like a good idea, we’re both tired and you’ve been stretching yourself thin planning the wedding. I’ll come get you after I take the rentals in, 11 good?” Agreed Wynonna.

 

Vlad nodded and blushed green when Wynonna gave him a peck on the lips. Taking his dopey expression as her cue to leave Wynonna grabbed the rental garments and left. After a moment Vlad shook himself out and locked the door. Not needing keys or really his wallet Vlad left them in the nightstand. Turning intangible Vlad floated backwards out of the room and only gained mass when he came to the library so he couldn’t be tracked back to a certain dorm. 

 

The late spring night air sent a pleasant chill over Vlad’s blue skin, his hot core preventing goosebumps. Closing his eyes Vlad let himself fall backwards, the sensation and the whip of the wind through his hair still thrilling despite the fear gone from practice. Opening his eyes Vlad found himself approaching the ground and with a laugh he pulled up with only moments to spare as planned. His legs becoming a long ghostly tail as he pushed himself faster than any animal could run and most birds fly. After a few minutes of intense tricks to expel the brimming energy from his core Vlad was floating on his back, relaxed in body and clear in mind. 

 

His reveal, of his feelings and his ghost form, had not gone smoothly and Wynonna might decide come morning this was too much. While Vlad thought he had handled all of this as well as he could he was only 25. All Vlad’s previous relationships had burned out in either a fizzle or a boom or as the case with William...They were doomed from the start, too afraid to give the world the middle finger and love as they pleased. Vlad wouldn’t lose another love like that again and he had quite the resource to tap on the other side of town.

  
  



	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad goes to get relationship advice from a ghost couple he's helped in the past introduce themselves and integrate into the family that moved into their home. Seeing them gives Vlad hope and he's come to respect them as well as care for them. Yet Vlad soon realizes he was better off winging it at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things start getting messy.

With a fanged smile Vlad righted himself and flew towards a old home on the edge of town. There was a couple,the Robinsons, adorable in that they had the well polished love of 50 years in life and 10 more in death, the kind anyone would aspire to. The husband, Jonathan had died of a heart attack in his wife’s, Agatha, arms at 70.  Agatha lived for 14 more years to die of cancer at 81. Jonathan was there waiting for her, having been by her side the entire time as a ghost and suspected so Agatha had willed herself to join him. They were the kind of couple who delighted in sharing their stories, advice and resources they had scared the family that moved in with their eagerness. 

 

It had been quite the surprise for Vlad, Maddie and Jack that the first ghosts they investigated were a sweet old couple whose worst offenses was switching the channel to watch the game and using the oven to make cookies. They had been slightly startled by Vlad’s appearance but more because they hadn’t met any other ghosts then his actual looks.  The way they treated him afterwards could only be described as doting which extended to his friends. Not since he was a child had Vlad had this type of elderly attention and while it was strange at first Vlad had to admit he loved being pampered and praised. 

 

The couple felt bad for scaring the family and Vlad organized a talk between the Robinsons and Kelly and Richard Moore, the parents of five year old Karen and seven year old Ricky. Vlad had been in human form as the Moore’s had hired the trio and after an hour of discussing issues and finding common ground it was clear they would become like family. This was confirmed on the follow up when Jonathan and Richard were sitting on the couch getting ready for a Packer’s game making bets with chores as the wagers.  Agatha and Kelly worked on snacks and the way Karen let herself be picked up by Agatha so she could help make the cookies was heartwarming. 

 

After that Masters stopped visiting but Plasmius, a codename given by Dr. Seward, continued with the Robinsons vouching for him as a lonely young soul who died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. Of course the ghosts knew the truth, an accident had made him a halfa, but they understood people already found ghosts hard to believe let alone trust. That being said Vlad didn’t just phase through the front door, Agatha and Jonathan lived in a now furnished attic so Vlad could knock on the roof. If they were up for entertaining one would poke their head through the roof and tell him so. 

 

Vlad pulled back to a slow stop as his eyes settled on the rather ordinary house with a nice yard since Kelly now had help with the kids she could tend gardens.  It was a two story with attic and basement, three bedroom, two bath, kitchen and living room, pale blue with dark shingles. To anyone else it seemed ideal but Vlad could sense distress like a shark does a struggling fish. The white vehicle with tinted glass made Vlad shiver with how much it resembled a SWAT van. While everything in Vlad urged him to run the wail that ripped the air sent Vlad speeding into the home, phasing through the roof. 

 

The citrus smell of ectoplasm was strong and right beneath Vlad. His stomach rumbled with hunger but the voices from below dismissed it before Vlad had a chance to feel sorry about it. Ears perked Vlad heard hysterical children in their rooms and downstairs Kelly was screaming:

 

“You have no right, no fucking right to burst into my home and attack my family! He just wanted to know why my husband cried out! You fucking shot him! You shot Jonathan!”

 

“Mam stand down or you will be arrested for impeding an investigation. Your husband already-” Began an authoritative male voice who clearly saw any resistance as idiotic.

 

“What investigation!? You told Richard you didn’t have a warrant and anything you find or do will-” Began Kelly only to shriek as something electric went off, both cutting off quickly.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE!?!” Roared Richard and soon there was the thud of a body hitting a wall.

 

“Sir with your dislocated shoulder I would rather not handcuff you. Your wife was simply placated with a mild shock. Now where did the entities go?” Demanded a deep male voice with just a hint of sympathy.

 

Vlad heard some whimpering and floated back as he was no longer alone in the attic. Agatha, with her lime green beehive, black cat eye glasses and pink dress with a white polka dot apron was always composed and kind expect for now. Her ghostly tail was frantic as she struggled with her load and sobs wracked her frame. Rushing forward Vlad took the familiar sweater vest oxford shirted ghost with his balding head and spectacles from her. Turning Vlad placed Jonathan on the bed the two ghosts shared and had to put a hand over his mouth, torn between disgust and thirst.

 

Jonathon’s normally forest green skin was mint, his glow barely there with his tail short and limp. Red pupiled eyes were directed at the ceiling, unfocused but full of agony that etched his wrinkled face. There was a gaping hole in his chest, burned past the clothes, cut past the layers of ectoplasmic skin and carved though the different layers of ectoplasm until a very familiar and dreaded organ was revealed. Jonathon’s core was dim and the outer shell caved in to show the pulsing inner lining. The ectoplasm leaving it was army green and runny which made Vlad’s own core clinch so painfully he felt like it would crack. He’d seen this, true there had been swirls of red as the pulsing weakened, but it was a core dying…

 

“Vlad…it’s bad isn’t it? I know you’re still new to this but is there anything we…” Began Agatha only to fade off at the anguish in Vlad’s expression which paled to what overtook her expression.

 

With a wail in ghostly undertones, inaudible to the human ear, Agatha fell next to Jonathan. One hand rubbed the top of his mostly bald head while the other grabbed his hand. Jonathan swallowed down the decaying ectoplasm from his cavity and tried to say something only to come out as a gurgle. Agatha tried to hid the green tears as she gently moved his head to face her. 

 

“It’s okay, I know, we’ve done this before remember? We’ll find each other again like we did last time. You’ll just be watching me as an angel this time. I love you, I always have and always will.”  Soothed Agatha and Jonathan gave her a nod and a look of sad acceptance as he squeezed her hand.

 

“Thank you for the kindness you showed me, for too short of a time I felt I had a father figure. I’m sorry I can’t save you but I’m going to save everyone else here.” Promised Vlad, they both knew what Vlad’s own father had done to him and Jonathan closed his eyes with a sad smile.

 

His form quivered like jello and Vlad moved to keep Agatha from seeing the layers in the wound meld together and run. When Jonathan's hand went limp Vlad pulled Agatha away and held her to his chest before turning away to keep her from this final horrible sight. With a loud pop and a splash that hit Vlad’s back it was over. Vlad didn’t look and he wouldn’t let Agatha either.

 

“Listen to me, Jonathan's  gone to what I’ve heard referred to as Judgement and we both know he was a good man. Now I need you to go to the hospital and find Dr. Seward. He’d keep you safe, either here or the Ghost Zone and he needs to be ready for me. “ Directed Vlad and when Agatha went to speak Vlad gave her a squeeze before flying out the roof.

 

“Now go!” Demanded Vlad and when Agatha nodded and flew off Vlad dove back into the house. 

 

Spotting the bed dripping with ectoplasm that splattered the walls Vlad regained his legs and walked over. Stuck to the wall behind the headboard was a pair of spectacles, twisted frames and cracked lenses. Vlad took them gently in his claws and felt something shift inside him as he turned them, the finality seeking in. He’d never seen a person die let alone a ghost be cored and it broke something while his growing rage became  fire to reforge it. Those responsible would regret everything that brought them to meet him as he chased them from this home breaking their weak and prejudiced minds with terror.

 

 Eyes burned bright as pink energy arced from them and Vlad quickly pocketed the spectacles before pink ecto energy engulfed his hands and curled around his arms, sparking all the while. The light in the attic flickered and if the surprised shouts were anything to go by the entire house was affected as the air filled with static, buzzing and popping around him. With a wail that projected more like the vicious snarl of a leaping tiger Vlad went intangible and fell through the floors into the living room.

 

Vlad could see Kelly laying on the floor, cuffed though unconscious. Richard wasn’t much better, moaning against the wall blood going from his head up to a crumpled hole in the wall suspiciously head shaped. What beings would come here claiming authority when Vlad had never seen such carnage? There was barely a buzz of warning before Vlad threw up a shield as a blast was fired at him. Vlad narrowed his eyes at his assailant, white suited with black gloves, boots and...sunglasses? 

 

The moment pondering that ridiculousness cost Vlad dearly as another blast hit him square in the right thigh. Vlad cried as his leg gave out, the energy burned as it ate at him, this wasn’t some electricity or lazer  it was...synthetic ectoplasm. Eyes widened in horror before narrowing with rage as Vlad forced a shield to explode from him, knocking the agents back. With a bitten back scream Vlad turned his legs into a tail. Ectoplasm still leaked from it but at least he could move. Movement out of the corner of his eye made Vlad go intangible, missing another blast from the smaller of the two men.

 

Vlad paid little mind to his assailant features other than their outfits matched as he fired a blast. There was a crackle of electricity and then the smell of burning flesh along with a shocked cry. Vlad felt a twinge of guilt at the man twitching on the ground but it disappeared as the agent went for his gun. Before Vlad could grab it the smaller shot at him again, glancing his left side sending Vlad to the floor grabbing his wound only to flinch as his hand burned. This was more than normal synthetic, it was weaponized ectoplasm, that ate his flesh like acid, already getting dangerously deep. Vlad was no stranger to pain and this form had a high pain tolerance but he couldn’t fight the whimper that slipped past clenched teeth.Past the pink tears Vlad’s eyes widened before he rolled and barely missed a point black shot at his head. This man was going to kill him without saying a word to him like some sort of animal. Going intangible to miss another shot Vlad settled on a different path, survival. 

 

Vlad threw himself from the ground and latched onto the his almost executioner, if they wanted to be lethal so be it. Grabbing the man’s wrists with a twist and snap the man dropped his gun with a cry. He went rigid  as Vlad was inches from his face, jaws parted to show teeth capable of ripping his throat out with a single bite. Brown eyes widened behind sunglasses at the raw power and rage in those blood red eyes as claws dug in. Then his world went pink as electricity coursed through him like a bolt of lightning, blood vessels burst as the energy traveled up his arms, suit shredding from the heat. Convulsing with his muscles contracting hard enough to bruise. Yet there was no hearing his own struggles or his ear piece as his partner called for reinforcements as his ears rang and ruptured.

 

Vlad had never used his powers to this extent, true he had fought some ghosts, mostly poltergeists, but usually it was more testing the other before one submitted then a real desire to maim  Most of his abilities had been honed out in the woods with targets, dummies and obstacles made by Jack and Maddie which were pretty sophisticated but still. Images whirled in his mind, meeting Jonathan, the advice, watching Packers game without worrying about getting hit if there was a loss….He’d come here to get relationship advice from the old ghost Vlad trusted him so. Now Jonathan was gone, there was no coming back from judgement. It sickened Vlad, the injustice enraging and he desired an eye for an eye.

 

Well that was until he heard the man’s heart beat become erratic as lungs seized. Vlad cut off his powers his ears perked and trained on trying to discern if the man was alive or just moving from the effects of his electrical powers.  Fear was filling Vlad as he laid the man down and his eyes darted over the various wounds, Jack and Maddie would never forgive him if he killed someone and he wouldn’t blame them. Vlad placed a hand over the man’s heart and used his electrical powers to get it to a steady rhythm, lungs resumed function as the brain got much needed oxygen.  Now if Vlad could just incompaciate the other one he could take them someplace remote and use some possession to wipe thie- Vlad hissed as a needle suddenly sunk into his neck. 

 

Flinching away Vlad released the man in his grip to put a hand over the injection site. His skin was growing cold and Vlad realized he wasn’t able to keep his powers flared as they were, something was wrong. Panic began to set in as Vlad’s body refused to go intangible...he’d been given a power suppressant. Deciding not to contemplate how this was possible Vlad whirled around and clawed the agent. The fool had been too cocky to realize dampening powers or not Vlad still had natural weapons.  Vlad didn’t care about the blood hitting his face or on his hand as his mind switched from fight to flight before he was helpless.

 

Flying out the open door Vlad rushed for the sky, speeding toward the hospital. Dr. Seward had not only saved his life during the accident but had patched him up more then a few times. It wasn’t just his vast experience from nearly a century on the earth but as a vampire...Vlad didn’t feel tempted to feed off him when injured. As it stood Vlad was parched so seeking aid from anyone besides a vampire could end poorly for the good Samaritan. He didn’t make it far before his tail forcibly became legs. Hissing at the pain Vlad pushed himself only for flight to leave him within minutes. Vlad barely managed to float to the ground to avoid a fatal fall as even that simple power disappeared. Rolling to disperse the force of his fall Vlad barely managed to push himself into a sitting position against a tree in someone's front yard. Shaking Vlad forced himself to stand, giving a pathetic cry as pain lanced through his frame.

 

The wound in Vlad’s left side under his rib cage  was dripping red tainted ectoplasm down his leg but it was the one in his right thigh that worried Vlad. If it had been lower perhaps walking straight legged would have worked but every movement of his hip pulled at the damaged flesh while every step sent a jolt. Invisibility, if he even still had that power, would be useless due to the trail of ectoplasm coming from him. Vlad took off his jacket and tore one of the sleeves off to make a pressure bandage for his thigh, cursing vividly under his breath as he tightened it. Spitting out the phantom taste of soap Vlad grabbed the remains of his jacket. Vlad wrapped it around his torso only for the world to get fuzzy and dark for a moment when he did the final tie. It was taking everything in him to keep his heart and lungs dormant so he wouldn’t bleed out. The ectoplasm was already coagulating, he just needed some time. 

 

Leaning against the tree with claws dug in he spied a manhole cover nearby. Vlad weighed his options, the sewers would be complex with the sludge obscuring his trail as he waited out the serum in his system. However, that same sludge would get into his wounds or at least particles of it. Already large and damaging the possibility of fatal infection would be high even if his regenerative powers were intact. If Vlad was caught by this clearly government agency he would either be killed on the spot or disappear into some lab, so there was little choice. Shaking a growing heaviness in his head Vlad dashed for the manhole cover, limping as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. Practically falling to his knees next to it Vlad grabbed into the holes with his claws and heaved.

 

White hot pain tore through Vlad’s body as he wailed in agony as the forming scab on his side not only split open but tissue tore further and deeper as the movement. The manhole cover landed a few feet away as Vlad fell onto his right side, yelping as his thigh made contact with the ground. He’d been beat severely in so many different ways but at least his father took into account how much Vlad could take before he couldn’t function. Dazed with pain and feeling dizzy Vlad crawled to the opening and began to climb down hands first into the sewers. There was the rumble of a engine and Vlad barely got his hind end flat to the ground when a vehicle passed over him. 

 

There was yelling but Vlad’s mind was filled with pure panic as his legs were grabbed. His core was clenching repeatedly as it tried to boost Vlad with extra ectoplasm but with everything he had lost Vlad could barely keep his grip on the ladder rung in the sewer. A foot made contact with some poor fool’s chest and Vlad winced at the cracking noise but surged forward as the brief release of one of his legs. 

 

“The entity has grounded three operatives, where is that suppressant!?” Roared a voice who’s owner Vlad would rather not meet as he contracted the muscles of his captive leg.

 

There was a zap and yelp but Vlad was freed which he took advantage of  to climb down the shaft like some sort of demonic monkey. He flinched as it felt like a bee stung his left butt cheek, letting himself fall Vlad used the wall to dislodge it. Yet when he hit the filthy water Vlad found himself growing weak and numb. Vlad barely managed to pull himself onto a service platform when his body stopped responding more then slight twitches. Intense fear gripped Vlad, the primal terror when one realizes they might actually die. No stranger to this fear Vlad was alone this time and no one would even notice until noon tomorrow that he was gone. Jack and Maddie wouldn’t be back for nearly two weeks and by then...well if the expression of the two operatives were anything to go by Vlad was probably going to be dead before breakfast.

 

“Stay away from me.” Hissed Vlad as he struggled against the drugs in his system and got a hand to move which the two men infront of him clearly didn’t expect.

 

Vlad’s eyes were slightly unfocused as he looked at them, seeing what looked like red vines overlaying their forms with a bright pulsing center as his gut rumbled with hunger. If he didn’t feed he’d be captured which would mean death, either immediately or after experiments. If Vlad was honest with himself if he didn’t give in to his bloodlust his humanity would damn him. With a final whine Vlad let himself be consumed...

 

When they came closer Vlad restarted his heart and took a breath as adrenaline coursed through him to give him a burst of energy. His system would filter the drugs and his meals would replace the fluid lost. The men paused at the rapid rise and fall of his chest but then the first approached with handcuffs.  Vlad launched himself with everything he had flinging him into the opposite wall, more than just the man’s skull cracking from the force. The sweet coppery scent of blood reached Vlad’s nose and his mouth watered. Opening his jaws Vlad went to bite at the thickest red line in the man’s neck, hesitating for a moment as something screamed he was going to cross a line worse than murder. Before primal survival instinct could beat out rebellious human morals a baton cracked  the back of Vlad’s head sending him into darkness. 

  
  
  



	5. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad wakes up to a less then favorable situation and gets a detailed welcome to GIW headquarters.

There was the rhythmic movement occasionally interrupted by a dip or bump that let Vlad know he was in vehicle. Considering he was up against a wall and not in a seat it had to be Jack’s hippie van, they must be going on a camping trip. It must be really early if he was this groggy, maybe he’d taken some vicodin after fighting a ghost as he felt sore and dizzy. Oh well Vlad wouldn’t complained, the pain would be gone in hours like it always was unless something was broken. He loved when they went camping, especially after the accident, Vlad could be himself in the woods, no fear of discovery if he let his guard slip. Strangely as a halfa, as he had been dubbed by the ghost community, Vlad felt more attuned to life than ever  with his enhanced senses.

 

So it was odd when Vlad could hear three heartbeats but not his friends talking, Maddie and Wynonna could chat up a storm if Jack wasn’t telling a grand tale. Even if the sun wasn’t up the radio would usually have a cassette tape, probably one of their mixtapes, to keep Jack awake. It almost sounded like they had a talk show on but it was sporadic and cold in tone. He’d have to get up so Jack wouldn’t nod off in boredom. Opening his mouth to let Jack know he was awake Vlad was shocked as something restrained his jaw.

 

Blood red eyes snapped open in shock and Vlad recoiled against the wall in terror, hissing as his head hit metal. This wasn’t Jack’s van, there was no brown shag carpet with that comforting mix of pizza, beer and the barest hint of weed. The interior was cold metal that seemed almost polished with black pleather seats more to keep the occupant from sliding then any real comfort. Vlad saw a man seated across from him in that same uniform with a gun, chrome with neon green smelling of citrus and a harsh cleaner smell. The man looked shocked as if he didn’t expect Vlad to be awake but Vlad paid little mind as he tried to move only to hear the rattle of chains as metal cut into his wrists and ankles. That metal felt odd but frighteningly familiar at how solid it felt, his body unable to attune to the vibration of its molecules... this was ghost proof material.

 

How?! Jack, Maddie and himself had only written a report to give the head of their department last year. They hadn’t expected anyone to take it seriously, it was more a formality to justify their continued use of the research lab. Now Vlad was restrained with it. With a huff Vlad leaned forward to try to gauge his freedom of movement only to yell behind what he now knew to be a muzzle as pain laced up his left side. 

 

“Will you shut your piehole and get back against the wall?!” Yelled the guard as he pumped his gun.

 

“Operative  P must I remind you that we are to remain composed during duty?” Called on the man sitting upfront in shotgun.

 

“That entity nearly crushed Operative L’s chest with a single kick and made K  fly back almost 15 feet with a zap. Not to mention what it did to Operative C and D , one’s been fried into retirement and the other’s maimed! It tried to eat Operative Q!” Snapped Operative P as he tightened his hold on his weapon 

 

“Need I remind you the entity is-”

 

“Doesn’t matter, the power suppression should work for another three hours and it’ll be cored sooner or later. I don’t see why we don’t do it now, don’t you agree Operative O?.” Interrupted Operative P as he stood up and pressed the tip of his blaster to Vlad’s chest with a scowl.

 

“The subject gave off readings consistent with a pulse and breathing. With the unique color of it’s ectoplasm and power level it would be a waste to simply core it.” Explained the Driver, Operative O.

 

Operative P decided it was best not to argue but only pressed the barrel harder against Vlad’s chest as his scowl became a sneer. It was hard to see past the sunglasses but Vlad knew the man was scanning his features for fear, confirmed as he spoke:

 

“You’re never going to see the sun again you know that? Going to take you deep underground so the good doctors can tear you apart before we put you down. That you nearly killed four men only means they’re going to be a little rougher though they were never going to be gentle. Scum like you should stay de-”

 

His words cut off as his hand burned to a crisp  causing him to drop his gun. Vlad blinked away the burning in his eyes with confusion as he watched the man hold his charred hand and scream. It was odd, Vlad had wanted the man to shut up and been glaring at the hand steading the gun but had he done that?

 

“What just happened!?” Yelled Operative O as he swerved to stop on the side of the road as the operative in the seat next to him opened the glove box to retrieve a case.

 

“It pulled a fucking superman and shot lazer’s from it’s damned eyes at my hand!” Screamed Operative P in fury only to go still with terror as his pinky finger broke off.

 

“Jesus Christ! How much suppressant are we going to need?! It’s burnt through two doses in half the time one should last.” Exclaimed Operative O as he looked back at his fellow agent then fearfully at Vlad who’s eyes were beginning to glow again.

 

Vlad decided against murder and using the flexibility of his ghost form maneuvered his hands around his feet so they were in front of him, biting back a scream as pain flared in both his side and right thigh. Looking at the metal Vlad felt energy charge in his eyes like it did in his hands and he shot another beam, it blinded him but just for a moment. There was smiling behind his muzzle at the melting metal. He went to fire another beam only to feel metal pressed against his temple and a hum of a building charge.

 

“You responded to a blow to the head before, maybe your core isn’t your only weak point?” Threatened the operative from the passenger seat.

 

“Maybe but if it isn’t would you risk me doing what I did to Operative P’s hand to his face in retaliation?” Bluffed Vlad, he had no desire to see that kind of mess. 

 

Vlad was reward with being slammed to the seat, the gun against his head, a forearm under his muzzled jaw and a needle in in back. Hissing Vlad felt that coldness enter him again and he struggled as he felt his ectoplasmic energy once again slip out of his reach, his glow faint in the lit van. 

 

“Operative O I give you permission to drive ignoring all traffic laws as long as it does not compromise the integrity of this vehicle. Civilians will be compensated for damages. Operative P call ahead to headquarters and relay the incident...I’ll be sure to put in my report that you provoked the entity as well as your foul language, our duty to order is not just a clean suit.” Directed the operative before looking back at Vlad with a professional coldness.

 

“Affirmative Operative Gamma.” Spoke Operative P and O in unison which captured Vlad’s attention.

 

Vlad looked at the man glaring down at him and took in his features as he clearly wasn’t just an underling, he had rank. The man was strongly built, dark and tall with a black mustache and a strange hairdo like a strip of hair down the center of his head. Yet Vlad could see he was young, maybe his age so to be gamma, third in the greek alphabet he was a force to be reckoned with. There was a suspicion in Vlad’s mind that if he hurt this man they’d settle for transporting his corpse and a familiar heaviness was coming over Vlad, a sedative. As his muscles went lax despite his resistance Vlad continued glaring until darkness overtook him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His head hurt, oh did it hurt, head injuries never healed as quickly as flesh, add in sedatives and Vlad’s head might as well weigh a ton. However it would clear soon, from his biology to his weeks in the hospital raising the dosage Vlad had a high tolerance. Cracking open his eyes Vlad saw Operative Gamma having Operative P’s larger gun trained on his head. There was a lurch and Vlad heard some call signs of the radio, the van was also moving much slower. They were on the base and Vlad’s core was pulsing sluggishly in his chest and after a brief inventory Vlad realized the only ghost power he had active was his form. 

 

There was no time to think of a plan as the vehicle came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a white and chrome loading dock, several agents and men in hazmat suits. Though Vlad would describe the latter more like knock off stormtroopers then any medical professional. Vlad was still as he observed through slitted eyes. Two pairs of men in hazmat suits came forward, two armed. Silently  a pair took Operative P and lead him out, he’d need to be decontaminated and treated if he wanted to keep the arm. Vlad could see the glare thrown his way but his attention was quickly grabbed as the remaining unarmed hazmat leaned down. He wasn’t as heavily armored and he had a gold caduceus over his heart with “Dr. F, Clearance Alpha” above it. Around his forearms were pockets which Vlad soon realized held medical supplies.

 

Vlad tensed as  gloves touched ectoplasm stained leather. A few samples of ectoplasm was gathered into a vial which was put into a bag placed into a pouch. A whine came from him as the man began to poke and prod but Vlad didn’t smell fresh ectoplasm. Still the flesh was horribly tender and Vlad couldn’t stop the whimper as he was turned onto his back. Those hands squeezed his injured thigh sending white hot pain to Vlad’s brain, his eyes snapped opened as he moved his chained hands. 

 

“Should we sedate Dr.F ?” Asked the armed hazmat.

 

“No,Hazmat Z, I don’t want it developing a tolerance and we’ll need the sedative for getting it safely out of it’s cell. It-” Began Dr.F as he looked at his comrade, his voice one of calm and strange warmth.

“I’m not an it! I am a man and I will be given at least the dignity of the proper pronouns.” Snarled Vlad behind his muzzle, even he had referred to the rats by their sexes if only to prevent mix ups.

 

Dr. F paused and went turned his head to look down at Vlad for a silent moment. Then he grabbed Vlad’s chin so eyes looked into blue tinted goggles. Vlad felt a chill up his spine as the realization he was being studied, not to process his emotions but intelligence. Finding his answer Dr. F released Vlad’s chin before rubbing the filter of his mask.

 

“I do not say this to be cruel but you need to understand your position here to avoid conflict. Regardless if you were or were not a man prior to this existence you are no longer human. You have no rights and it is only for the pursuit of knowledge you weren’t immediately destroyed which can still happen with relative ease and speed should you prove too hostile. Be complacent and you will be rewarded, VP-01, yes the Moore children told us your name, Vlad Plasmius.” Informed Dr. F, nodding as Vlad’s eyes widened with fear.

 

Standing up Dr. F looked towards Agent Gamma who still had his gun on Vlad as did the armed hazmat. Turning towards the back of the van he flicked something on his mask.

 

“Hazmat I and Hazmat J subject VP-01 will be escorted down. Dr. H will join you momentarily to determine examination schedule. Save articles of clothing and the like for study. If it behaves give it undergarments to placate it. Remember to take measurements for the collar.” Directed Dr. F before leaving the van.

 

Vlad was frozen in shock and missed the first nudge from Operative Gamma only for Hazmat Z to grab him by the front of his tank top. It was more following a command then actually being pulled up as Vlad got to his feet, chains clinking as he limped along. With a gun at his back Vlad left the van and armed hazmat approached, one on each side with a third taking Operative Gamma’s place who was taken for decontamination. With four guns trained on him, Vlad allowed himself to be lead to an elevator. He was turned to look out and Vlad caught the sight of the night sky past the doors of the dock. As the doors closed Vlad wondered if he’d just gotten his last glimpse of the sky.

 

The elevator ride took some time, especially since they started on the first floor. At the floor marked 3B the elevator doors opened. Escorted out Vlad narrowed his eyes as he was directed where to go by gun barrels, his limp getting worse with the activity. In the hallways before them was a dreaded sight, a decontamination chamber. Vlad flinched as he got a flashback of being held up by medical hazmat  as they cleaned him before putting in that dreaded bed for weeks. 

 

The armed escort split, each taking a corner as the door shut behind him. Two more traditional hazmat agents waited for Vlad with a doctor as his uniform matched that of Dr. F. They came forward and Vlad could read “Dr. H, Clearance Beta” on the doctor’s chest with the caduceus like Dr. F but in silver. The doctor stayed back a few feet and nodded.Vlad looked to right as he saw the glint of scissors and they cut through the makeshift bandage on his torso. Before Vlad could ready himself the agent on the left grabbed the edges and peeled back the soiled leather in one quick movement. Screaming as the fabric was removed has it had bounded to his flesh Vlad barely stayed standing as tears came from his eyes. 

 

Dr.H came forward as his subordinates cowered slightly, grabbed Vlad by his left shoulder and moved his left arm as much as the chains allowed. Clenching his jaw Vlad whined as fingers trailed his wounds, into his flesh as Dr. H made slight noises of confusion and excitement. He then motioned to an underling and was given the scissors which he promptly used to remove Vlad’s tank top. His torso bare Vlad glared at the doctor as he tried to maintain some level of dignity. Then the doctor pulled away and looked Vlad up and down before  pressing a button on his helmet. 

 

“Note, Subject VP-01 has remarkable biology that mirrors human anatomy in terms of connective tissue and muscularature as opposed to simple ectoplasm of varying consistency. This is noted both externally from muscle definition and internally from layers in left side wound… Subject VP-01 is favoring right leg. Field operatives recounted this to be a direct hit as opposed to glancing blow on side. Examining now.” Recounted Dr. H, his voice deeper and clinical with little emotion.

 

Vlad found himself held in place as the blade was given to the doctor. Dr. H cut away the jacket sleeve made bandage. When it didn’t fall away Dr. H fetched what looked like a shower head on a hose going into the wall. Moving a dial and pressing a button water sprayed. It seemed to take forever as the doctor slowly pulled off the cloth to avoid further tissue damage.Vlad looked down as he heard a wet slap of the cloth hitting the hard floor and recoiled at the sight.

 

His thigh looked like a shotgun had been blasted at the flesh at the gaping hole lined with burned tissue. There was no stopping the wail of agony as Dr. H stuck his finger in causing Vlad to shudder and his legs give out only to be kept standing by the hazmat operative on each side. Removing his green stained hand with bits of charred flesh Vlad nearly pissed himself as the man laughed  as if he had won a bet.

 

“Subject VP-01 has what appears to be a femur! From the section viewable in the wound it resembles damascus steel with different constancies on initial probe. Operative D commented it’s legs became a spectral tail after injury, possible oversight on part of Subject VP-01 sacrificing proper healing for mobility? Must get bone sample from both legs to compare. Removing pants now.“ Recorded Dr. H as a blade shined in his hand similar to a box cutter.

 

The blade was  ran from the top of Vlad’s pants to ankle, repeating on the other side so the pants fell off in two pieces with little prompting. Vlad resisted the urge to kick the doctor’s face knowing his right leg couldn’t support him. Feeling rather exposed in his red briefs despite his unchaste past Vlad looked at his chained hands as the doctor appraised him like an animal at auction. Yet it was what the doctor was looking at that made Vlad begin to bristle and he snapped behind his muzzle and lashed out with his cuffed hands as Dr. H returned with the cutter.

 

Claws caught the helmet and left gouges before the man could back up. A foot kicked the back of Vlad’s right knee and Vlad crumpled slightly with gave the hazmat agents enough of an edge to push him to his knees by his shoulders. The four armed hazmat came from the corners and pointed their gun’s at Vlad’s head, the one in front moving the doctor back so he could get up safely. Dr. H dusted himself off and tilted his head up which got an ecto-gun pressed to the back of Vlad’s head. With deliberate steps Dr. H returned to infront of Vlad and kneeled on one leg as he lengthened the blade.

 

Vlad was shivering and closed his eyes as he felt the blade nick his hip. The final article of clothing was ripped and tossed aside. There was a heavy pause and Vlad heard the doctor stand up. Opening his eyes Vlad saw the man was holding the chin of his helmet with his head slightly tilted.

 

“Subject VP-01 actually has genitalia instead of vague imitation, male and higher end of average. Regardless of behavior undergarments will be given after shower. Further examination and samples needed to verify legends of incubi. Measurements for collar and then Subject VP-01 will be showered, given undergarments and put in cell.“ Explained Dr. H to his mic, then he pulled out a tape measure and put it around Vlad’s neck.

 

“16 inches. Hazmat I and J, proceed as relayed. I have a record to start.” 

 

With that Dr. H went through a far door and the sound of water spraying could be heard. A pair of the armed agents went through after him. Within moments Vlad was pulled up to his feet by his hair. The hairbow was removed and thrown to the side as Vlad was pushed forward to the door. Hazmat I was before him with hands clasped.

 

“You will walk, not run through the shower. At the black line you will stop, arms raise above your head which will be tilted back. Water will come from above then the sides, you will turn to be sprayed again. When we reach the end you will be dried by cold air then on to the next room. You will be given the undergarments, restraints adjusted and then taken to your cell. Now proceed.” Directed Hazmat I as he opened the door.

 

Vlad was hesitant but was fiercely kicked forward to fall on his face inside the tunnel. Between his injuries and restraints Vlad had a embarrassingly hard time getting up. Vlad proceeded as directed and stopped at the black line. The spray was ice cold and harsh against his face and Vlad was thankful he wasn’t breathing right now only be hit with a realization seconds before the water jets came from the sides. Vlad let loose a noise so inhumane and pained  as the water drilled into his wounds he wasn’t chastised for collapsing to his knees and elbows. There was a beep and Vlad simply collapsed onto his right side. He could smell fresh ectoplasm as there were black spots in his vision.

 

The rest of the cleaning was a blur and Vlad didn’t realized he wasn’t alone until he was dropped in the next room . There was the sound of a lock opening and Vlad cried out in shock as he was forced into pair of tighty whities. His ankle restraints were redone  and a new chain was put between them and his handcuffs. The muzzle was removed and Vlad bared his fangs only to feel cold metal against both temples and the back of his head. The operative in front of him,in a suit, they all were now, picked up what looked to be the unholy offspring of a hannibal lecter mask and welding goggles. Vlad backed his head away and struggled weakly as it was placed. With some final tightening Vlad was half escorted and half dragged from the room and down the hall. 

 

The shivers up Vlad’s spine from the cold began to make his teeth chatter as they went through reinforced doors labeled “Containment LVL 1” and so forth needing a card and pin to open. As the came to the second red vapor began to pour from Vlad’s mouth out the mask as shudders ran through him with every puff. In dawning horror Vlad realized he wasn’t alone in this prison, his pointed ears twitching at cries of anguish, terror and frustration.At each door the smoke became less savory and more sweet indicating humanoid ghosts as the feeling of dread and despair grew heavier. Once at LVL 10 Vlad realized there wasn’t another door.

 

“After Level 10 you are deemed to dangerous to exist and your remains are studied. So best behave because you don’t have any wiggle room Subject VP-01.” Warned the operative on Vlad’s right.

 

They turned to the left  and stopped at door “7”, there was a green light above the door frame. With a card swipe and pin the door retracted into the floor. Inside was a bare room, white and seemingly seamless with a rounded camera in the ceiling. It was so featureless and clinical, just unnatural and Vlad was having none of it. Vlad dug the claws of his toes into the epoxy covered floor outside and went rigid as the agents tried to force him in. The men quickly realized Vlad hadn’t been truly resisting until this point as not only was he not being pushed in Vlad was backing up. Vlad was realizing this too as he looked to the man on his right with glowing eyes, it had been awhile since he possessed someone and he wouldn’t even need to search the man’s mind for his pin number, 1776.

 

Sadly the man on his left seemed to be realizing Vlad’s plan, taking out his baton and wapping Vlad in the side. Vlad cried out and in his pain was pushed into the cell to fall in a heap. He barely got up in time to see the door finish shutting.  Exhausted, agonized and exasperated Vlad laid back down with a huff, he’d start planning his escape after he got some sleep. If such things could happen here amongst the ghostly undertones, hard floor, restraints and the vulnerability of only being in a pair of underwear.

  
  
  
  



	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is escorted to get a checkup where tempers flare and lessons are learned.

Vlad couldn’t remember a worse night of sleep in years, maybe his life expect perhaps when his father first started wailing on him. Even in the hospital he had been drugged and in a bed to get past the pain. When Vlad sat up and yawned it was clear he was stiff from both the floor and restraints. However his pain had gone from outright crippling to tolerable, time and energy had worked wonders as the light above was dim and flickering. It was eerie and surreal in the white room as Vlad willed more electricity into his being, there was the warm tickle of healing flesh. Before the light went completely out Vlad breathed out and stopped draining it.

 

Twisting around Vlad was pleased to find his side was more bruised then anything. His thigh wasn’t as lucky, muscle was still torn but the bone was hidden and all arteries encased in flesh though the edges were pale. Vlad restarted his heart and took some soothing breaths as the flowing ectoplasm sped up his healing.  The wound in his thigh began bleeding but the flesh around the wound gained color as it stopped decaying .With that being handled Vlad turned his attention to other matters, escape. 

 

Clearly he couldn’t reveal his secret in hopes of mercy, he needed to get over the concept himself.  Looking at his restraints Vlad noted he had maybe twice the length of police cuffs and his legs didn’t have much more. Laying back down Vlad tested the limits of the chain connecting them while pretending to be trying to sleep. Apparently with his legs straight Vlad could have his arms straight in front of him.  He could use this and if he tripped one of his escorts he could at least snap one’s neck with a simple looping of the chain. Operative P had said he nearly caved in a man’s rib cage with a single kick so a stomp…

 

A shudder ran through Vlad and he shook his head, you couldn’t plan a fight beyond the approach. Scooching over to the door Vlad placed a clawed hand on it, closing his eyes for a moment. The doors worked on electric locks, they had a magnetic  failsafe but in case of power outage not manipulation which included polarities. A grin came to Vlad’s mouth under the muzzle as he recalled making a metal ball run through obstacles by just controlling the polarity of magnets. Jack had been so excited, the man always was when Vlad used his powers but in a way of slight awe then simple entertainment.

 

The smile fell with his shoulders, Jack and Maddie wouldn’t be here to save him this time, they wouldn’t even know anything was wrong until next week. Wynonna might track him here but Vlad doubted she’d even make it past the fence. Together the trio had a chance, especially since Jack and Maddie were experts in the field of ectoplasm.  Until then Vlad needed to survive even if his moral compass had to be skewed but first he needed more information.

 

The door opening pulled Vlad from his musings he glared at the agents at the door. The larger was a bald asian man of strong build and cold professionalism, “Operative O” was on a pin on the left side of his blazer.Vlad recognized him from the transport and narrowed his eyes. However it was the other one that earned Vlad’s caution with the smug smile and red buzzcut, “Operative K” on his name tag. There was always something more unsettling when someone who was going to harm you smiled at you. It indicated a sadistic individual who might plan how best to hurt you unlike the snap decisions of someone angered or the efficiency of one simply performing their duty. Vlad heard the snarling, felt it rumbling in his chest as Operative K approached him first. 

 

Oh how Vlad wanted to claw off that cocky look but instead he let himself be taken off the floor. He barely flinched as he was injected with suppressant.  Perhaps if he “behaved” maybe they’d grow lax around him and forget a dose or at least lower their guard. In which case having not killed any of the operatives might work out in his favor. Vlad just had to remember to play the long game and be careful when checking the status of his powers. However, Vlad couldn’t take too long, it was doubtful they would give a ghost water let alone food.

 

It seemed the left side of the hallway was for containment and Vlad felt the shivers up his spine as his ghost sense went off repeatedly. His ears twitched as he heard mutterings in ghost undertones varied between promises of revenge, one sided conversations and pure gibberish. It seemed as the numbers went down the less sane the ghosts and quieter the ghosts sounded. Vlad fought back shudders as he passed door “1”, the being inside wasn’t even saying words, just low sounds of hopelessness and anguish.

 

Vlad listened as they went down the right wing of the hall. There wasn’t much talking but he could recognize the humm of various analyzing machines, the slight clink of beakers and other glassware. There was also the smell of citrus amongst the chemicals indicating there was individual testing areas for each security level. He didn’t have much time to contemplate that as Operative K opened a door which revealed something that looked like a doctor’s office though much blander and colder in feel. It had a scale in the far corner and a set of cabinets with a counter and sink in the wall across from the door. There was a chair in the middle of the room similar to a dentist’s but sturdier. 

 

In his confusion Vlad was easily led in to find the two doctors waiting for him dressed like surgeons, probably for better dexterity along with a blond nurse. Dr. H was a portly man and a ginger with his freckled skin, red curly hair and green eyes that regarded Vlad like one would a new piece of lab equipment. Dr.F was lean with salt and pepper hair, his hazel eyes behind square glasses more expressive and Vlad was reminded of when Jack met the rats. The door was closed and locked behind Vlad with the two operatives blocking it. Dr. F stepped forward and studied Vlad for a moment, noting the brief flashes as Vlad’s eyes darted around the room before settling on him.

 

“Sometimes the more simplified look of a doctor’s office is less intimidating. It seems the injuries to your side is nearly healed and your leg looks better, excellent, a wounded subject can’t handle as much.

 

“Now this exam will be rather through as we need to get a baseline. Stay still, Dr. H and I will move you as we need to.” Explained Dr. F as Dr.H came forward and the nurse held up a clipboard for notes.

 

First they guided Vlad to a scale and with little prompting Vlad allowed himself to be weighed. In this form he actually weighed more, from the increased muscle mass to the higher durability of thicker skin and stronger bones. Dr. H raised a brow as the number was written down. Guided off the scale Dr. F came forward with a thermometer which he put under Vlad’s arm. When it beeped Dr. F raised both eyebrows and showed it to Dr. H who looked from it to Vlad. Any ghost not a hot core was colder than a living human and Vlad knew he ran around 102. They wrote down his temperature and Dr. F drew up what must be sedative.

 

Vlad eyed the syringe warily as Dr. H took out a tape measure while Dr. F kept an eye on him. Dr.H manhandled Vlad as he got measurements from everywhere, both doctors  ignoring Vlad’s protests but not the green blush. With a raised brow Dr. F handed the syringe to Dr. H and took out a stethoscope. Vlad glared into Dr.F put that could metal to his sternum. It wasn’t until those eyes went wide that Vlad remembered he hadn’t stopped his vitals as he was trying to heal faster. From the shock in Dr.F’s eyes it was too late and hands grabbed Vlad’s sides confirming the rise and fall as he breathed.

 

“Dr. H, Subject VP-01 has a pulse and is breathing, 50 beats per and 15 breaths per. “ Stated Dr. F in slight awe.  

 

Dr. H dropped the measuring tape and put a hand to Vlad’s sternum and felt a few beats as Vlad began slowing them down. The two doctor’s shared a look and the nurse brought over a tray. Setting the sedative down Dr. H took a butterfly catheter while Dr. F tied a tourniquet around Vlad’s arm. With understanding Vlad tried to back away only to stop at the sound of a charging gun. 

 

He didn’t even wince as the needle pierced his skin and actually smiled behind his muzzle as they didn’t even find a vein before his heart stopped. Dr. H looked up at him with anger and roughly removed the needle, only getting angrier as Vlad’s grin reached his eyes.  Dr.F put a hand on his shoulder and motioned across the room which got the shorter man to smile slightly with a nod before walking off. 

 

“Well Subject VP-01 we don’t understand your biology enough to force your vitals medically. They seemed based on when you need more energy than your core, fighting past the suppressant in the sewer and healing your wounds as examples. It does seem you can control them and this will a lesson about being cooperative. This device will activate if it senses power use and can be remotely activated. ” Explained Dr. F as Dr.H came back with a metallic collar that resembled a dog’s shock collar too much for Vlad’s taste.

 

Both operatives came from behind Vlad, grabbing his shoulders tightly and aiming their ecto pistols at his head. Still Vlad pushed back as Dr. F took the collar and stepped forward. If that collar had weaponized ectoplasm in it it would decapitate him and Vlad’s fingers twitched as he contemplated disemboweling the doctor as he put the collar around his neck. Vlad almost laughed as it touched his skin, it was a shock collar and his core was eager to draw its energy.

 

Noting Vlad wasn’t poised to bolt Operative K and O released him and went back to the door. Dr. F motioned to the chair and with a slight rise of Operative K’s gun got Vlad to sit in it. The nurse attached his restraints to the chair, ankle chains to the base and middle chain to the seat. 

 

“Nurse R, please restrain the patient so we can access all areas for sampling.” Instructed Dr. F.

 

Nurse R nodded and used a key to divide the wrist cuffs, attaching each to a chair arm. Then she removed the middle chain and split the ankle restrains, securing each to a corner of the chair. It left Vlad feeling very exposed in just briefs.  Dr. H grabbed the tray of phlebotomy equipment and Vlad went still as he saw needle biopsy supplies as well as larger needles. Dr. F pulled a remote from his pocket.

 

“Now are you going to be civil while we get our samples? “ Asked Dr. F in a way that reminded Vlad of his father holding his belt and asking if Vlad was going to stay quiet at school that day. 

 

“I’m not a doctor but it seems reckless to do needle biopsies on a being you don’t know the organ placement. “ Countered Vlad, letting his frustration mask his fear.

 

“Subject VP-01, we are only doing a needle biopsy to get a sample we’d rather not obtain traditionally. Also we need bone marrow biopsies on your femurs as Dr. H’s theory that you disrupted the healing of your right femur for mobility has caused permanent changes is rather interesting. First the ectoplasm samples.” Explained Dr. F and Vlad saw where his eyes went during the first line.

 

“You must be an idiot if you think I’m going to make things easy for you when you plan to stab me in the sack!” Snarled Vlad as he leaned forward eyes aglow, he’d be damned before he became some poor experiment’s sperm donor.

 

“Pity, but best you learn your first day I suppose.” Sighed Dr. F as he pressed a button on the remote.

 

Vlad heard a building buzz and cried out as electricity flowed through him. It was hot, painful and disorientating as he convulsed, the faint smell of burning flesh reaching it nose. then it was over before his core could fully attune it. Looking at his lap Vlad gathered his thoughts for a moment. He needed another shock and just a little longer, shouldn’t be a problem. The laughter started quiet, growing louder and deeper until his shoulders were shaking as he raised his head to stare directly in Dr. F’s eyes.

 

“Go ahead, make my day.” Challenged Vlad, smiling behind his muzzle as Dr. F looked flustered that he was feeling well enough to quote a movie.

 

The next shock was agonizing but Vlad’s cries were cut short as the collar stopped. Vlad felt the his core take assimilate the charge as it drained the collar. There was a puzzled look from the doctors, that hadn’t been long enough. Dr. H turned to look at Dr.F,  Vlad took his chance as he couldn’t hold this energy forever . Sending the electricity back to the collar, distorted and all at once, making it explode as Vlad shielded his throat.

 

There was screaming and shouting as fresh blood came to Vlad’s nose earning a rumble from his stomach. Dr. H was grabbing his his right shoulder in pain and Nurse R was patting out her sleeve.  His eyes found Dr. F who was staring at him with slight horror. Vlad’s head was slammed in to the headrest of the chair, a ecto- pistol pressed under his chin by Operative K but his eyes didn’t leave Dr.F.

 

“I can teach lessons too.” Growled Vlad his eyes burning with defiance.

 

Dr.H glared at Vlad as Operative O helped him up. Pushing the operative aside Dr.H turned on Dr.F, his face red with anger as be snapped:

 

“We’ve seen enough of Subject VP-01’s behavior and precautions aren’t working properly. In my professional opinion we start the next stage  or we core it now and inspect the remains.” 

 

Dr.F blinked and looked at his colleague before glancing back at Vlad. Vlad couldn’t quite place the look but he could see the man’s expression hardened as he nodded and spoke: 

 

“You are right, it’s too dangerous to entertain a behavior study. We don’t need to know more for capture or disposal. The willpower experiments are already showing promise with the lower level entities. However, we can’t know if the subject will leave an intact corpse so we will proceed to the next step.

 

“Operative K have Operative Alpha come speak with me, I need to arrange sedative and protective measures with him. In the meantime I want 24 hour monitoring of the camera feed and if Subject VP-01 destroys the camera or manipulates his door...Release the aerosolized ectoplasm failsafe. I don’t think it will destroy Subject VP-01 unless we put him in the disposal chamber but being deprived of his senses and covered in chemical burns should make him much more compliant.”

 

Operative nodded and gave Vlad a wicked grin as Operative O reworked his restraints into shackles. Vlad was ripped from the chair and escorted out of the room with the knowledge his temper had cost him precious planning time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Exploratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad comes by a means to escape only to wake up in a nightmare that will forever change him, physically and mentally. Forced to view himself through the eyes of those who didn't know him before the accident. The depth of his changes come to light while the darkness of humanity rivals the terrors of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic partial dissection and self harm trying to escape as well as temporary breaks in sanity and mentions of past drug use.

Vlad didn’t try to sleep at first, he’d wasted too much time and they weren’t going to tell him what or when the next stage was. As stipulated he didn’t mess with the camera or the door. Resting with his back against the wall and exposing his front Vlad looked like he had given up staring listlessly at the ceiling. Instead he was messing with the latch of his muzzle on the back of his head which blocked the view of the pink energy arcing over the metal clasp. His ears twitched at the sound of the metal moving and bring his knees to his chest Vlad itched at his face, keeping the muzzle on.

 

Smiling Vlad redid the clasp, now he just needed to finish purging the power suppressant and he could do all his restraints at once. Then it was a simply matter of waiting for the right time, probably when they came to get him, the moment they closed the door after pulling him out so they couldn’t push him back in. It’d be a matter of possession for codes and creating a distraction then.

 

Yawning Vlad nestled into the far corner of his cell. Vlad had a plan and he had the means there was nothing more he could do so some rest was in order. His liver still worked in this form so restarting his vitals Vlad went to sleep thinking tomorrow would bring freedom.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A deep, sharp pain in both thighs roused Vlad though he was still groggy. He was flat on his back, hadn’t he fallen asleep sitting up?  Eyelids heavy Vlad barely peeked out, that was odd, it seemed like he was staring at himself. He’d had this dream before, being abducted by aliens and being worked on under a mirror. In his moments of lucidity in the hospital the devices  and needle marks triggered panic attacks as Vlad thought the dreams true which triggered his powers. That had been frightening for numerous reasons but thankfully as Dr.Seward as lowered his meds Vlad had gotten a better grip on reality and panic attacks just became a brief rush of fear.

 

What was odd was Vlad never had those dreams looking up at his ghost form, he hadn’t been aware of it in the hospital. That Jack and Maddie, the only people with reason to experiment on him, only had love and support kept those nightmares from returning. Perhaps he was just lonely with them on their honeymoon. Still it didn’t explain why he looked so ragged. His black hair was not only free but unkempt to the point Vlad dreaded brushing it. The dark circles around his eyes were like bruises and there was chafing on his face like…

 

Vlad sobered up quicker then a man meeting a judge and went to sit up only to gag slightly at something around his throat. Looking up Vlad saw the restraint around his neck and gulped as he realized it was acrylic as was the fasteners to a ghost proof table. Matching restraints were at his wrists and ankles, he couldn’t open these. His ears perked as a blur of white moved near his head, he stopped his vitals immediately. 

 

“Time is 0835 hours, Subject VP-01 is awake despite inhalation sedation during rest in containment unit. Normal anesthetic measures not possible with unreliable vitals and nature of subject.   Appears the bone biopsies of his femurs woke him, indicating no analgesic qualities of experimental drug and poor anesthetic properties or rapid metabolism by Subject VP-01. 

 

“This was expected due to previous experience  and such bulletproof plastic with ghost proof fibers was molded into restraints to be fitted to the table. Cost is supported by Subject VP-01’s electrical capabilities rendering metal restraints unreliable. Decision has been made not to gag Subject VP-01 to better monitor depth of sedation and then reaction as we explore abdominal cavity. Nurse R will begin preparations.” Narrated Dr. F from near Vlad’s head in surgical attire and there was a splash mask obscuring his face.

 

“Did you say “explore” abdominal cavity after noting I am not anesthetized? You want to know my reaction? I’m shocked and disgusted. You, Dr.F, who seemed like the most sane man here, is willing to completely disregard the Hippocratic Oath. “ Scolded Vlad staring at the mirror on the ceiling, tensing as Dr. F faced Nurse R and nodded.

 

Taking out a large pair of Listner’s scissors that gleamed in the too white room Nurse 2 pinched the edge of his underwear.  Sliding in the blunt side she began cutting the fabric, the snip of scissors seemingly deafening to his ears. Vlad tried to move his legs to interrupt but the restraints at his ankles were so tight they dug into his flesh and Vlad would have swore he ripped open skin if not for the lack of fresh ectoplasm. As Nurse R finished Vlad bared his fangs as he glared at the mirror.

 

“Is it really necessary for me to be nude?!” Snapped Vlad, tugging at his wrist restraints.

 

“Incision on ventral surface will align with vertebrae from T6 to T12 to explore intermediate between diaphragm and bladder. As Subject VP-01’s healing abilities are being evaluated a betadine solution will be applied to limit variables as will removal of undergarments . Nurse R will now commence scrub then secure drapes.” Related Dr. F as he stood there, sterile glove hands near his chest.

 

Vlad’s eyes went wide, that was a huge wound that would be deep, a medical disembowelment. Recovery alone even on heavy pain meds would be agonizing to be awake when it was happening would be Hell on earth. Gritting his teeth Vlad turned his head, biting back a cry as he wrung his own neck. As betadine was applied to his stomach making him gasp his red eyes found Dr. F’s hazel and Vlad swallowed his pride.

 

“Please, this isn’t even ethical on rats. I can speak and read, I can use tools and I walk upright on two legs, I’m human. You-”

 

“Let it be noted Subject VP-01 has blue skin that darkens to black at the digits which are lethal claws, primates have nails. Ears taper into a sharp point and slightly mobile, primate have rounded ears. Admittedly mouth has dentition  reminisce of old world monkeys. Eyes are solid red, iris difficult to differentiate from sclera, there is  tapetum lucidum with yellow eyeshine, a trait that primates lack. 

 

“Similarity to humans is theorized to be either convergent  evolution, a popular theory of ghosts overall, or scientific proof of the revenant theory. The revenant theory is that ghosts can reanimate fresh corpses to make them their own body in ownership and form. Subject VP-01 is form of aggressive mimicry to prey on humans or a post mortem parasite but Subject VP-01 is not human.” Interrupted Dr. F and Vlad knew the man was justifying this to himself as much as he was to whoever would listen to this recording. 

 

Vlad was speechless as Nurse R secured surgical drapes with towel clamps, he didn’t know how to dispute that. Well besides turning human but would that be dismissed as more trickery? They must have been following his, Jack and Maddie’s work, so they’d recognize him. Proving himself human might not earn him any favours and them knowing would mean being constantly hunted if, no when he had to believe when, he escaped. So it wasn’t a option, he’d have to stay ghost the entire time and try to survive this. 

 

Knowing he’d probably regret it Vlad moved his head back so he was staring up. Ears pinned back as he heard surgical packs being opened. From his left came a pressure on his stomach and looking in the ceiling mirror Vlad could see Dr.H with a scalpel. Sucking in his stomach Vlad moved away slightly only for Dr.F to pin and steady from the other side. Vlad growled, low and deep, baring his fangs and flashing his eyes as he tried desperately to scare them off.

 

The initial cut was shallow, slow and precise a anticlimactic beginning that stung more then it burned. Vlad grit his teeth at the next cut as ectoplasm welled up as the subcutaneous was sliced. Despite knowing it would only make things worse Vlad looked in the mirror to see, part of him needing to know what was happening to him. Pink tinted tears gleamed in his eyes at the third cut as the fascias were cut and the wound became frighteningly wide. There was movement near his head and Vlad looked up, Nurse R was there with a vial, Vlad felt nauseous as she pressed it to the corner of his eye and collected tears.

 

Vlad growled trying to replace pain and fear with anger only to yelp as Dr. H roughly cut into the next layer, finally reaching muscle. The tormented cries grew louder with each layer of muscle cut, external oblique, internal oblique and then the linea alba of the rectus abdominis into the transverse abdominal muscle. With the cries came struggling, skin rubbed raw and bleeding as muscles were pulled. Vlad was growing panicked as they kept cutting and listing their accomplishments. As they cut through the transversalis fascia Vlad was screaming in anguish and was sure he’d at least sprained each restrained joint. Then they got into the extraperitoneal fat of which there was little and Vlad knew there was only one layer left before they disemboweled him.

 

“Please! I’m begging you stop, just stop, it isn’t too late! I’ll do anything you want, please!” Beseeched Vlad as the shrill sound of metal being scratched could be heard.

 

“Let it be noted that the ghost proof metal needs reinforcement, Subject VP-01’s claws are leaving gouges. Now entering abdominal cavity.” Spoke Dr. F.

 

The cry that came from Vlad as the final layer was cut and his organs exposed was inhuman and heart wrenching with it’s agony and terror few had experienced since WWII. Vlad felt like vomiting  as Dr.H put down his scalpel and picked up a probe. Placing it in he began to tease the mesenteries to loosen up the intestines. Chills ran up Vlad’s spine as the cold tool was moved inside him as Dr. H worked under his flesh. Satisfied Dr.H looked towards Dr. F who spoke:

 

“To this point Subject VP-01’s tissue as reacted like living tissue. Nurse R is preparing sponges with sterile saline to cover the intestines to prevent desiccation. Ah, she is done. We will start with small intestines then the colon so we can observe other structures.” 

Vlad’s mind went blank with horror only to be jolted back to reality as Dr.H put his hands into his abdominal cavity. The rubber gloved wrists and hands skimmed on the sides of the incision. Vlad could see the man begin to remove his intestines and he began to scream hysterically as his organ was removed from his body. Under the flesh Vlad could feel hands exploring and pulling. Squelching filling the room as flesh was lifted up to scoop out more and then a sucking noise as they removed excess fluid. Their hands were stained with his ectoplasm and blood as they chattered excitedly to each other, Vlad was past understanding them. Loops of intestine were piled on the drapes, growing cold and yet Vlad fought with the pure panic of a animal willing to lose limbs to die of infection later then suffer now. 

 

There was cracking and popping as Vlad broke bone and dislocated joints in his frenzy. His heart restarted and his lungs took a breath as his body demanded adrenaline to keep up the struggle after days without nourishment. Claws became talons as metal screamed at the frantic grasping, lengthened batlike ears perked and flickered. Jaws opened inhumanly wide as fangs grew to rival a wolves and his outer incisors became like fangs themselves, molars more carnassial as hunger consumed him as his body became convinced only frenzy could save him. A long serpentine tongue tasted the air and glowing eyes saw the red vine work of prey and Vlad yowled like a cougar as he strained at his neck restraint.

 

Everyone in the room and at the vault like door noted the change and as terrifying as it was they couldn’t stop. Though it wasn’t just scientific curiosity but the renewed vitals now threatened the existence of their subject. Nurse R was racing around gathering supplies for an IV and running the rarely used anesthetic machine over. The struggles were too fierce to place an IV or more sensors. Hooking up a gas mask Nurse R pinned Vlad’s head to the table by his forehead. Vlad’s eyes trailed her movements as she put the mask near his face, silent and still. She thought he was exhausted and the mask was brushing his face letting out isoflurane in the rush to get him sedated. There was a snapping noise followed by a shrill scream and crunching.

 

The screaming didn’t stop even as Nurse R backed up, the mask falling to the floor as she held her left wrist. Blood was squirting from her hand, or what was left of it, the thumb was completely gone, the index finger barely hanging on at the ruined knuckle. All eyes went from the hand to the subject on the table, the only hint of the severed digit was blood around his lips which quickly disappeared with a pass of that long forked tongue. Dr. F was the first to recover and looked towards the agents at the doors.

 

“Nurse R grab a drape and put pressure on the hand, Operative O get her to the infirmary and call this in. Operative K help me get Subject VP-01 sedated as Dr.H retrieves the thumb as there is a possibility of reattachment.” Directed Dr. F as he gave Dr.H a nod which brought forth a wicked smile.

 

Nurse R had a spare drape around her hand and tears streamed down her face as she applied pressure to stem the bleeding. Despite her best efforts the cloth was rapidly turning red. Operative O spoke some code into his earpiece before he grabbed Nurse R by her shoulder. His ecto-pistol in his other hand as he escorted the nurse out. Operative K ran forward as Dr. F removed a syringe of custom sedative. Grabbing the calipers Operative K shoved them in Vlad’s mouth. Wrenching them to the side Operative K grabbed the edge of Vlad’s jaw and pushed up. The snarls coming from Vlad were like those of hellhounds as his restraints creaked. A cold iron needle pierced his neck near the spine and the plunger was pushed injected Vlad with the serum. 

 

The rumble died down as Vlad’s body went slack as his vitals stopped, frenzied hunger giving way to the bone numbing exhaustion of his efforts and creeping cold. His exaggerated features returned to normal and Vlad was in a haze, his eyes fixated on the ceiling as Dr.F gave Operative K another syringe. Words were garbled mutterings as Vlad tried to figure out why he felt so spacey like he was an observer and not active participant in the room. His attempts to move his mouth failed and there was something inside it, cold and metallic, odd. Licking inside his mouth Vlad was even more puzzled. It didn’t taste like he smoked but he must have and Jack must had accidently got some laced with ketamine again with how out of sorts he felt. This was one whopper of a hallucination, so vivid and straight out of a horror film. 

 

Some surgeon was cutting out large sections of intestine while another stitched the segments together. Vlad could swear he could feel the hands slick with ectoplasm entering him but at least it didn’t feel as real as earlier, he’d chew Jack out later for the bad high. The shorter man with red hair cussed and said something about the “vagus nerve”. It seemed important but this was just hallucinations after all, none of this was happening Vlad had to remind himself. Good thing too as it looked like they removed a lady’s thumb from his stomach, how that get in there? This was quite the long trip as the two men probed at his laid open torso which was various shades of green that glistened under the bright surgical lamps. His liver looked spoiled  as they went through the four lobes and his gallbladder was absolutely toxic green. Next was the spleen which was handled oh so delicately and then the kidneys which they used to look at the rest of the urinary track to a rather small bladder. Each organ was held, measured, weighed, described and sampled as if he was the first being to have such structures.

Perhaps what was more disturbing then beginning taken apart was the seemingly haphazard why they seemed to throw him back together. It was rough and quick, not like there was urgency but that they didn’t plan for him to last. After countless moments of stitching they decided to staple his stomach shut at the skin then wiped the area clean, the antiseptic smelled so real. Vlad’s ears perked as he made out words:

 

“Four days should allow enough healing to be observable when we perform the final vivisection. I believe Subject VP-01 will be a good candidate for core collection considering it’s unique structural stability. I doubt it will be able to reform around it like the others.

 

“Operative K I will administer another dose so Subject VP-01 can be escorted back to containment unit 7 after restraints are replaced. I think after four days in isolation and feeling the consequences of it’s struggling Subject VP-01 will be rather complacent. “ 

 

Vlad didn’t have time to process his expiration date as another needle make its way into his flesh. Cold and heavy Vlad felt himself going limp as his eyes closed. Then the world went silent and the scent of cleaning supplies faded with Vlad’s consciousness. 

  
  
  



	8. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad wakes up from surgery and comes to dark realizations as he struggles to come to grips with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hallucinations are a overlapping symptom of both sleep deprivation and isolation, these will be very self deprecating of Vlad as there is talk of cannibalism, biphobia and suicide.

The  first thing Vlad was aware of was pain, so much pain from the burning itch of scabbing skin to the deep ache of damaged bone. None of these sensations were new to him, his father had ripped open flesh, dislocated joints and broken bones countless times but all at once wasn’t familiar to him. The stabbing pain in his stomach with the cry of torn muscle so deep it felt like it went through him was new in sensation and scope. For a moment Vlad wondered why his father had gone so far, this surely couldn’t be hidden, what had he done? Yet as he slowly opened his eyes Vlad tensed painfully as all he saw was white.

 

The rush of images, sensations and information was so intense and raw Vlad shot up straight. White hot agony shot through Vlad, screaming as he retched, choking as bile left his stomach to burn up his throat. Only then did Vlad realize he had his muzzle on forcing him to shut his mouth and swallow the foul liquid down. Pink tinted tears flowed from red eyes down pale cheeks to drip from his jaw as Vlad fought the sobs shaking his battered body. His hands found his stomach, the long incision raised, hot and painful with the metal ridges of staples holding him together.

 

It had happened, the waking up on an operating table, struggling so hard he’d broken bones, being gutted like a fish with hands inside of him exploring, ripping violating. All of it under a mirror so he could watch, acknowledgement of him being self aware while it all was a complete denial of his humanity made clear by Dr.F-

 

_ “Four days should allow enough healing to be observable when we perform the final vivisection. I believe Subject VP-01 will be a good candidate for core collection considering it’s unique structural stability. ” _

 

Vlad’s eyes went wide, pupils dilating as his heart restarted, thundering as his breathing was rapid while his core clenched so hard it made Vlad gasp, he had four days. Four days before they did it all again but deeper, longer and until they removed his core leaving his ravaged body to expire. He was going to die, he was going to die and he was damned clear from his form to his fate. Go from one Hell to another, he was going to die.

 

The chain connecting handcuffs to ankle cuffs was gone, probably to see if he’d move enough to open his incision. The cuffs made the abrasions weep a translucent green tinged red. Forming scabs cracking with movement while the intermost was moist between the flesh and cuff. His eyes went to the door, he wasn’t in any condition to try to escape, it was agony as he scooted to the far corner feeling very vulnerable as he was only in briefs again.

 

Feeling slightly less terrified Vlad grabbed handfuls of his knot riddled hair. Rocking back and forth ragged breathing drenched in sobs too loud in his ears. His heart beating like a primal drum while Vlad swore he could hear his core humming. Over this was the creaking, cracking, popping and squelching as dislocated joints, pulled muscles and cracked bone began healing. It only added to his misery and terror as Vlad pressed his face into the corner, eyes closed but pink tears still staining the white wall.

 

In this room there was no way to tell the time let alone how much passed but from how Vlad had cried on and off several times it was probably hours. Perhaps longer as Vlad had been able to drain the light to flickering a few times.  Despite the soreness of his throat and the exhaustion from both his efforts and the current healing Vlad didn’t sleep even as his eyes burned. Finally his mind went from mind blanking fear and denial to anxious pondering.

 

It was like a mind experiment, a captive is told the day he will die but he is put in a cell from which he can not tell the passage of time. So is his death expected or unexpected? Vlad laughed bitterly, it didn’t matter, he was going to die. He wasn’t going to be given a last meal or rites, nor would be get the peace of dying in his sleep or amongst his loved ones. They were going to tear him apart until he was just bits of a specimen in jars of formaldehyde. As for what them preserving his core meant… he wouldn't reform around it but would he be stuck in it until it finally faded with his will? 

 

“That’ll take awhile, always been a vengeful little shit.” Spoke a voice that sent a chill up Vlad’s spine.

 

His eyes snapped open and he whirled his head around to look towards the middle of the room to see an all too familiar man. Clad in a green tweed jacket over a white button up and khaki pants over black loafers his frame was deceptively lean. The thin metal rim glasses with their oval lenses only added to that fallacy.  A face quite like Vlad’s looked at him with crow’s feet and frown lines. The jawline was obscured by a ducktail beard of faded brown that matched his short styled hair with a stripe of white down the middle. Those green eyes looked down at Vlad, towards  Henrietta and the clients at the watch and jewelry repair store those forest green eyes were firm but polite to Vlad they were like the hulk staring down at him.

“Are you simply going to gawk at me? I’m not the one who’s blue, glowing, restrained like an animal and sore from acting like one. I can see why you kicked me out of your life, I’m right and always have been right about you.” Taunted Mr. Masters, the son of a German mother and English father who came to America following WWII. 

 

“You...you’re not real. You can’t be real, they’d never-” Began Vlad only to stop as his father’s hands went to the large buckle belt around his hips.

 

“Clearly you can hear me, see me and if you doubt I can make you feel me, or rather the metal of my belt. They didn’t leave me much space but one good hit across the face should prove a point. That is unless I’m not real but do you really want to take the chance in your condition? “ Interrupted Mr .Masters as he got his belt into his hands, wrapping an end around one hand, spinning the buckle around slowly as he glared into Vlad’s eyes.

 

Vlad doubted he could even stand right now and he was running on what little he could scavenge from the camera light above. Without antibiotics infection was assured and Vlad couldn’t risk another wound, not if he wanted to recover enough to flee when they came for him. He’d told the man off while presumably dying in a hospital bed but that was through the phone. This time he was helpless, alone and his autopsy scheduled Vlad felt that fear that had been his companion until he left for college. Right now that belt invoked more fear than a scalpel and Vlad shivered. He didn’t know why but he shook his head.

 

“Good choice. Now they sent me in here because they know who you are, not hard to figure out, Vlad Masters who had his experiment blow up in his face and Vlad Plasmius with the same voice and curse word selection who shows up shortly after. I knew you were arrogant but even that...Oh yes, they wanted to gauge your behavior with someone familiar since you bit off that poor nurse’s thumb.” Explained Mr. Masters as he sneered down at Vlad.

 

He went to deny he had bit someone’s thumb off but the image of them pulling a finger out of his stomach. Nausea grabbed his stomach and twisted causing him to retch loudly as his empty stomach heaved sending a bolt of pain through Vlad that made him cry out as he hugged his torso. Vlad leaned heavily against the wall as he whimpered in pain while his mind tried to process his minor act of cannibalism. There had been terror and agony only growing as he fought and...changed. Then there was only the desire to feed, to gain his strength, to heal his wounds and eliminate the threats. He’d had his fangs itch when near someone’s neck and seen glimpses of circulatory systems before but he’d never tried to act on that before all this. He’d need to talk to Dr.Seward before Jack and Maddie got back, hopefully he wouldn’t be deemed too dangerous, he hadn’t meant it. If they had just fed him and sedated him properly like the rats he never would have-

 

“You really think you can come back after crossing that line? You not only bit someone like a rabid dog you swallowed human flesh, licked the blood from around your mouth like you couldn’t get enough. Now that you’ve tasted it you’re not going to stop, next time you’ll kill someone and you’ll enjoy it like a fat man enjoys cake, you’ll feel guilty but you won’t stop. Not until someone puts you down like a dog, like I should-” Started Mr. Master.

 

“SHUT UP!” Roared Vlad as he moved his head from the wall to glare at his father, teeth bared behind the muzzle  and eyes glowing even as tears fell.

 

“Why?! Am I hurting  the butchered zombie’s feelings? All that power and you’re still that pathetic little boy trying to weasel his way out of his problems instead of facing them like a man. Well now you can’t and you’ll die alone on that table. Is your only regret still not chewing me out properly? There’s no pain meds as an excuse this time as you can probably feel.” Retorted Mr. Masters as he leaned closer. 

 

Vlad averted his gaze and shuddered, he regretted so much, even that little spat as he hadn’t heard from Henriette since. Then that night flight that seemed years ago but also not being open with Wynonna earlier. It had taken them six months to confess their love and now he’d never be able to whisper “I love you” after waking from a passionate night. Never be able to write little notes saying such for her to find. He’d never be able to ask for her hand and she’d never know why. Jack and Maddie would return to an empty dorm and no note. They’d look everywhere they could and never stop wondering why even as they moved into their apartment and then a house to start a wonderful family. Years down the road they’d show their kids pictures of college who'd ask who he was and he’d be “the friend who went missing”.

 

Honestly besides the wedding Vlad had done nothing of real significance he didn’t regret now as the GIW had clearly based their weapons and such on his, Jack and Maddie’s work. It had left Agatha a widow once more and who knew how many ghosts would suffer from this organization, himself included. Vlad narrowed his eyes as his father smiled wickedly before speaking.

 

“You deserve this, we both know that and not just for killing  Varvara. How many of your peer’s lives did you damage selling secrets, pinning against each other, your cruel pranks and dating for revenge or status? You told so many you loved them but you just wanted a warm body, anybody you sexual deviant. Oh yes I know how you engaged in the sins of the flesh unable to make up your mind, only pausing for a time when God’s wrath came as AIDS, a shame. Which you must have some of because you haven’t told them.

 

“ You know they’re better off without you, the dangerous freak they feel obligated to keep around. You’re nothing more than a ball and chain that Jack and Maddie will free themselves of when they get their love nest. I wonder if you could have handled that or would you have lost it like you did with these gentlemen. They’re just trying to protect the world from you, you unstable parasite, cannibalistic freak, b-rate-”  

 

“Please, I’m begging you to stop. I’m your son, can’t you just have some mercy in my final days? ” Pleaded Vlad, his voice cracking with emotion as claws dug into palms.

 

Mr. Master raised a brow and straightened. Stroking his beard he looked up for a moment and then at Vlad. The look on his face was of serious contemplation before he finally nodded.

 

“I can give you a final kindness, a way out. Well, one on your terms at least.  I’m sure if you engaged in a struggle they’d kill you after all you’ve done. One, maybe two shots and it’s over. Far quicker than vivisection and we both know you’re too damaged to exist outside these walls. I’m proof of that.” Offered Mr. Masters as he leaned forward with a smug look.

 

Vlad’s eyes widened, both at the idea which he was seriously considering and that last line. Trembling Vlad sniffed the air tentatively and only smelled his sorry state, perked ears heard only his vitals. Shakingly Vlad reached out his hands and they passed through Mr. Masters who vanished and reappear. Terrified and desperate Vlad swung his head in an arc to collide it into the wall. The blunt force and throbbing pain gave Vlad something to focus on, something to feel and he did it again and again. Laughter rang in the unit, tortured and growing more hysterical by the moment with pleas for it all to stop. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside the security room Operative  S was watching the screen of containment unit LVL 10, RM 7. He knew why Subject VP-01 needed 24 hour monitoring with its affinity for electricity and violent nature when provoked. They had barely got that thumb back on the nurse, her index finger a lost cause.  Still watching the creature he couldn’t help but feel some pity if just for the incision alone. He’d signed on to protect people not become part of some Doctor Moreau level of cruelty but there was little he could do besides try to eliminate entities in the field before they could be captured. 

 

The sounds coming from the camera intrigued his partner, Operative T, who was to watch the other screens. There was a noise of disgust and with what was hard to tell. Operative T grabbed Operative S’s shoulder, eyes transfixed on the screen like he was viewing a train wreck, horrible but you couldn’t look away as you struggled to process it.

 

“How long has he…?” Tried Operative T wincing at the growing splatter of toxic green and crimson on the wall.

 

“According to the log it took six hours to fully wake and then he spent nearly 24 alternating between crying and rocking, feeling his wounds and restraints and blanking out against the wall. Then he’s been talking or rather arguing with himself in an increasingly agitated state for 12 hours. Was still doing that when I began my shift 6 hours ago and is now trying to bash his brains out, has been for about ten minutes.” Answered Operative S a sullen expression on his face, this ghost was suicidal.

 

“Should we stop him? I mean ghosts can take a bit of damage but that is starting to look pretty bad.” Voiced Operative T as drips were forming a small puddle on the floor as the thudding got weaker and more spaced out.

 

“No, he needs the sleep.” Explained Operative S after a few moments as the subject weakly gave a final thud and stayed against the wall. 

 

The two operatives watched for awhile as the sobbing died down until the subject was still against the wall. Operative S decided he was done, this wasn’t right, even animals didn’t deserve this , he’d find other ways to protect people. He put his head in his hands as his partner went to look at the other screens. Operative T was going to request some time off after this.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In pain and ashamed Vlad proceeds with the bare bones of a plan, resolving one way or another to never end up on that table again.

Vlad woke to a pounding headache and for a moment he wondered if he had drank too much last night as he hadn’t dreamed. Though the throbbing pain was only on the right side of his head, sore Vlad moved away from the wall. There was the sound of something peeling and Vlad made a disgusted face, he was sticky. He couldn’t have been soaked with punch, no one would dare after the risqué scavenger hunt prank. Eyes were slow to open at first only to snap open as Vlad took in the white and gasping in pain as he remembered he was a prisoner on death row.

 

That thought had him looking at the wall, he’d been thinking death, escaping this, before it all went black. The dried ectoplasm faded to forest green tainted with the rusty brown of dried blood was level with is head. Upon closer inspection Vlad realized there was a slight divot in the material.  Vlad shut his eyes and turned his head away in shame. There was going out on your own terms and then there was being insane and desperate. Though it hadn’t all been about escaping this cell but making the hallucination of his father go away...how long had he been up before that?

 

Thankfully Vlad felt some clarity, he’d got some sleep after knocking himself unconscious, not the best way to fall asleep but now he had some strength back. He’d need all he had to escape, the plan was to wait until they took him out of the cell and undo the restraints like he had decided before the surgery. Even broken as he was Vlad could feel his powers awake in his flesh, the metal would move to his command and he’d be able to go invisible, possess if need be. He’d try his best to leave this hell but he was never going back on that table even if it cost him his life.

 

That in mind Vlad did a mental inventory of his health, he  was stiff but there was no longer the cracking and popping as his body healed from the struggle. The abrasions on his wrists and ankles had dried and narrowed. Gritting his teeth Vlad got his legs under him and then straightened from the kneel. There was a sharp intake of breath and Vlad’s eyes gleamed with fresh tears as pain ripped through him. While not the white hot torment of before it was still unbearable agony. It felt less deep and Vlad opened that meant if the staples popped the wound wouldn’t open to spill his guts. His head was pounding but already less then when he awoke, not being able to turn his torso much had kept him from crushing in his own skull. 

 

Inhaling Vlad took a long drag of the camera’s energy until it flickered. Focusing the energy to the incision Vlad sighed at the warm itching of flesh mending. Once that feeling stopped Vlad stood up and walked a few steps seemingly like a drunk but was actually testing how his wounds reacted to shifting of his weight.  His wound was still severe but Vlad could move and he was pretty confident his organs would stay inside unless the tissue was torn. 

 

Lowering himself back to the floor against the wall directly across from the door Vlad began to fine tune his plan. Vlad did some testing confirming his restraints were still metal. They likely haven't had enough time to design and make custom acrylic restraints strong enough to be secure.  Smiling behind his muzzle Vlad decided he’d arrange a prison break, no one deserved this and chaos would serve him well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The hiss of gas escaping a opening made Vlad’s ears perked and he smirked behind his muzzle as he sniffed, there was no scent. That’s how they had gotten him before and Vlad leaned back slightly to look like he was going slack. At the same time Vlad shut off his vitals but did his best to fake breathing by moving his shoulders slightly up and down, flaring his nostrils in sync. He gradually slowed the movements as his eyes closed.  With a whoosh the door opened and feet tapped on the smooth floor as they approached Vlad who restarted his vitals.

 

“Is Subject VP-01 properly sedated?” Questioned Operative O.

 

There was the beat of a strong heart growing closer and warmth being radiated that Vlad felt with the hot breath from steady lungs. Vlad barely managed to avoid flinching away as two gloved fingers felt his neck, finding his pulse. There was a long moment of tension and the warm body moved away.

 

“Judging from it’s vitals being active right now it probably breathed in the gas like last time. I wonder if it will wake on the table like last time?” Mused Operative K, slight excitement in his voice with the question.

 

“Considering its current state, unlikely , and it’s not necessary to learn what we need. It’s also safer if Subject VP-01 isn’t awake. Now we need to get it out of the unit and handed off to Operatives M and N. ” Responded Operative O not sharing his temporary partner’s excitement, he wanted to protect people from a serious threat not torture things.

 

Vlad willed himself to be limp as they grabbed him from under the arms and began to drag him. Mind screaming for him to bolt but Vlad found it in himself to wait, even as they got him over the threshold. He heard two more hearts and opened his eyes into slits. Infront of him were two operatives that must be M and N. M was bald with tan skin and a black chevron mustache  while N was dark with brown almost black hair and a short boxed beard. Both dressed in the uniform and strong in build. 

 

“Operative M and N?” Asked Operative K and the two men nodded.

 

“Prisoner handoff made at 0745.” Stated Operative O as they moved to allow M and N to grab where they had been holding.

 

Vlad could hear Operative O and K leave then the movement of the door between LVL 10 and LVL 9. When that clicked close Vlad’s restraints clicked open with a crackle of electricity that blasted the two men into opposite walls. The chains fell heavily to the ground and Vlad ripped the muzzle from his face with a smile as a significant amount of weight was gone. He ran towards Operative N hoping to get his card and with a quick possession his code. That’s when an ectoblast gauzed his head near the healing flesh and started  eating away like acid. With that came primal fear as Vlad remembered his side and in desperation hunger reared its head.

 

Operative M didn’t know how Subject VP-01 could move so fast as injured as it was, physically and mental. As those clawed hands grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping off his tie and tearing his shirt open popping buttons Operative M began to get an idea. None of them thought ghosts needed nourishment, energy helped them heal and gain power but the look in that blue face was ravenous. His jaw was firmly grasped, pulled up and to the side then he felt warm breath on his neck and then fangs sinking into his flesh like a viper.

 

Blood flowed into his mouth, released quickly as Vlad made a second bite to hold on. It was wonderful, hot and sweet like coco while rich and easy like a fuzzy navel. As Vlad gulped down the crimson ambrosia he began rumbling with pleasure, he never wanted this to end.  Then there was a hit to his head, not a blast but a whack. Vlad removed his mouth from Operative M with a snarl as he turned on whoever had interrupted his meal.

 

Operative N had hoped not shooting Subject VP-01 but pistol whipping it would get it to stop without attacking him in order to feed and heal. As those claws came at his face Operative N barely moved in time to avoid his face being ripped off but a pinky raked across his right eye making it go black. Then the rest of his world went black as Subject VP-01 entered through the wound and took over. 

 

No longer feeling the manic high of blood now that he was in a human Vlad went to work. He was rough in his search as he tore through memories to find the codes he needed as Vlad  walked the body to the terminal. Taking out the card Vlad swiped it and punched in several door release codes, opening up the LVL doors and then every unit door he could. The body’s fingertips were bruised and fingers sore from Vlad’s quick flurry of button pushing. Vlad then left Operative N on the floor, twitching and unresponsive. Vlad rushed to containment unit LVL 10 Unit 1, such a being must be powerful and he’d need all the help he could get. Getting to the threshold of the cell Vlad went very still at the sight before him.

 

Her bob was messy and missing the pillbox hat. Shift dress replaced with a hospital gown exposing arms covered in scars. Beauty marred by the haunted look in eyes teal once navy and her slim figure now lanky, all of her fading. Despite all this Vlad recognized her, he could never forget her not only from the pictures all around his childhood home or the photo in his wallet but the many times she had visited him. Vlad had never heard her say anything but the longing in her eyes and the times he’d be lulled to sleep with a wordless lullaby after a severe beating to find himself bandaged. This  was Varvara Masters, formerly Varvara Ivanov, late wife of Henri Masters, mother of Henriette Masters and Vlad himself.

 

Vlad would never know why his mother was here, her first language was Russian as she had immigrated with her parents as a young teen. By the time she met Henri Masters Varvara had a good grasp on English but since her death in her late twenties Russian had become her primary tongue once more. It was one reason she never spoke to Vlad that and she was afraid her son hated her. 

 

While trying to make things better she’d done her first possession and it was of Henri. After that Varvara learned she was rather skilled in controlling others, even other ghosts as she herself was rather weak in other regards. She had mostly used her powers to keep Henri from outright abandoning or killing Vlad, even made him go to Vlad’s track meets and graduation. At times she possessed Henriette to treat Vlad’s wounds or cause distractions. In these ways she showed her love and in these ways she realized how little love her husband and daughter felt for Vlad as they were left ill sometimes.

 

She’d followed Vlad here and tried to stop the accident as Varvara  had always been slightly  clairvoyant. For the last trimester of her pregnancy with Vlad, Varvara knew she’d die giving birth to him and while saddened never blamed him. It was within the first year of Vlad becoming a hybrid she’d been captured by GIW. Her language had earned her more personalized hate in this tension filled atmosphere of the U.S.A versus U.S.S.R. 

 

That was one reason she was in LVL 10, the other was she was rather terrifying in her own way. It seemed no human mind could resist her as she sought freedom. First through sympathy by showing slightly altered memories of her life to show she’d been a mother while bringing up memories of the possessed family members. This alone made her disturbing but it only grew worse as she became more unstable with the experiments and isolation. Her methods grew rougher, harsher and more damaging as the possessed felt her insanity. A few operatives had been driven to temporary insanity and minor strokes before Varvara was driven out by harm to the possessed. The last incident had resulted in two dead, one from complications of possession, the other having to be gunned down and then destroyed as Varvara had learned to control corpses. 

 

Vlad didn’t know any of this and he never would as Varvara stood up. She was before him in a blink and hugged Vlad to her. There was no solidness to her form, just lines of cold to tell where her limbs were. Vlad moved his arm around her wisping form and whispered:

 

“Mother?”

 

Varvara hummed and put her mouth to Vlad’s pointed ear to say the only thing she had ever wanted to say to him:

 

“Это не твоя вина,Я хотел бы сделать это снова.Я тебя люблю ”

 

“ _ It wasn’t your fault, I would do it again. I love you.” _

 

Vlad pulled back slightly at the dual speech, the later more felt then heard. That face barely older than his own looked up at Vlad, a soft smile that twitched before Varvara closed her eyes. With a sigh her form dissipated leaving Vlad alone, she had finally crossed after two and a half decades. Vlad was saddened but his mother was somewhere better, anywhere was better than this hell, and those words...he’d wanted to hear those words all his life. 

 

With a sad smile Vlad left LVL 10 and began frying the electronics of hallway after hallway causing containment units to fly open for all manner of ghosts to escape into the halls. Vlad ignored the horrified and pained cries of staff as everyone from outnumbered operatives to lab staff was attacked. Overwhelmed,torn from hiding places and dragged into empty rooms by those who didn’t want to share. Only when Vlad heard the sounds of ripping flesh, screams cut short while the air grew thick with the scent of blood did Vlad feel anything like guilt. Instead of dwelling on the rampage around him Vlad went for the elevator. Pink energy arced around his arms and from his eyes engulfing the doors. Ripping them open Vlad pulled down the elevator and sent it to the last floor, 4B before snapping the cord. 

 

Vlad flew up the empty shaft, blasted open the doors sending them flying into the operatives waiting with tremendous force. There was a slight wince as Vlad smelled fresh blood as one door slammed into a wall. However Vlad couldn’t waste time feeling sorry for an enemy and threw up a reflecting shield as guns fired in retaliation. The ricocheting shots sent the men scrambling and Vlad turned invisible as he went for the loading bay. It was clear they certainly hadn’t expected anything to make it this far as it was unguarded. Vlad wasted no time leaving this godforsaken place and didn’t resume visibility even when past the fence with it’s guard posts. The building behind lit up with red flashing lights and sirens against the morning sky.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun was high in the sky when Vlad finally went towards the ground by a wooded area near a meadow. Hungry, exhausted and desperate Vlad hovered at tree line for a moment, sniffing and listening as his eyes looked for circulatory systems. Pointed ears perked and Vlad dived at the source of a small but rapid pulse, grabbing brown fur spotted white bringing it close to his mouth. There was a high cry unfamiliar to Vlad’s ears but clearly  that of a infant for its mother as hard feet kicked him. Vlad sunk his fangs into furred flesh, the force of his bit ripping the flesh and destroying the throat. As his prey gurgled and struggles grew weak Vlad gulped down blood eagerly, savory but with the greater energy of a new life. Knowing it wasn’t human Vlad fully gave in, his mind going blank as blood and flesh went down his throat to fill his stomach.

 

Only when flesh went cold did Vlad look down at his prize and balk at the realization he had eaten Bambi. Throwing the corpse away in disgust Vlad looked down at his hands before clenching his eyes shut as claws dug into his matted black hair. Falling to his knees Vlad cried freely as he struggled to keep down his meal which came up several times, each heave a fresh wave of agony from his incision. Finally his body stopped rebelling and Vlad made his way deeper into the woods. In a short amount of time Vlad had a lean-to together with leaves from the previous fall gathered into a small nest. Finally Vlad collapsed to his side as he could not longer fight his exhaustion. He had escaped, freed numerous ghosts including his mother and acquired food and shelter yet all those accomplishments were drenched in blood. As darkness claimed him Vlad decided he would never divulge the last week’s events as it was over.

  
  
  



	10. Homeward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the GIW facility Vlad quickly realizes he is still not free as nightmares plague him asleep and in the waking world. Wounded and alone Vlad does what he must to return to Madison Wisconsin but can he ever go home when this still isn't over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've basically hit upon all the troublesome themes so far and we will continue to see them, if you think a chapter needs a warning, a tag should be added or the rating changed let me know.

Vlad was laying in his bed, he stretched as he swung his feet out of the bed. Red caught the corner of his eye and Vlad looked to find his cream tone quilt, handmade by Mama Dixie, drenched in blood already darkening to brown at the edges. Vlad shot up  and his head whirled around in panic to find Jack sitting at the desk chair. Rushing forward Vlad grabbed Jack’s shoulder and turned him on the swivel chair, a question on his lips that turned into a scream as he beheld horror so deep it was painful.

 

Arms limp at his sides and shredded with wounds as if Jack had been trying to defend himself from some beast in his seat. The front of his orange jumpsuit shined with blood with black congealed globs the closer to a throat torn to the spine. Shaking Vlad reached out to Jack only to still as he saw his hand, stained red with blood and tipped with claws. Vlad’s eyes darted to his other arm to find it matching only to realize something was on the floor next to the right side of Jack’s bed. Almost unrecognizable as a human body a clump of curled copper air and remaining violent eye amongst the mutilated mess gave the identity. Vlad stepped back, head shaking and crying only to feel himself falling.

 

The dorm room got farther away as Vlad plummeted down a square tunnel that brightened from black to shiny white, the edges seamless. His scream cut off as he hit the floor of the containment unit. Vlad could still see the ceiling of the dorm that opened up to release a torrent of crimson, hot and drowning as Vlad leaped to his feet. The blood was past his waist when Vlad heard movement  from above. Jack’s corpse was looking down at him from the left, Maddie’s mangled remains glared at him with her one eye from the right. Maddie couldn’t say anything, her lower jaw had been ripped off but as the blood reached his shoulders Jack spoke:

 

“ V-Man I need you to chill, no yelling, screaming, running or fighting, it’ll make things worse.” 

 

Vlad opened his mouth to speak only to cry out as Maddie’s remaining eye fell from her face into the rising blood. Which flooded in and Vlad couldn’t breath as he was filled, his stomach filled to the point of-

 

Pitching forward Vlad vomited with the kind of force that would hurt normally but sent him screaming. Choking on the burning stench of partially digested meat Vlad’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled out of the lean-to on all fours. White and red danced in his vision as the phantom sensation of hands were felt in his stomach. Gagging Vlad was sobbing with every breath as he torn between flashes of the operating room and drowning on his own vomit.  

 

Finally Vlad went intangible and there was a wet slap as the blood and meat hit the ground. Stumbling to his feet Vlad backed away from it and with eyes blinded with tears he ran deeper into the woods, running into a few trees before going intangible. He heard the sound of water and ran towards it slipping down a bank into a shallow river. Without hesitation Vlad ducked under the surface and grabbed some water weeds. Rearing back to find himself at waist level Vlad began scrubbing himself with the plant, using the texture to scrape off the dried blood. Then to try to get off the feeling of being unclean as images danced in his head like some slideshow from hell while it felt like he was being groped from the inside out.

 

Only when his flesh was stinging, scratched and a few staples were missing did Vlad finally throw the plant away. Using his hand as a bowl Vlad swished his mouth out with water several times before making his way back to the riverbank. Snarling Vlad ripped off the briefs he had been given and destroyed them in a flash of pink ectoplasm. Getting out of the water Vlad turned intangible to dry himself, not caring for the oozing ectoplasm coming from the incision, damp abrasions on his wrists and ankles.

 

Vlad turned to look at the water, noting the black rings around his eyes, dull glow, jaws covered in dark stubble and the unrecoverable matted black hair. Sighing Vlad made a claw glow with ectoplasm and got to work shaving his face, wincing when singed hair lead to mild burns. Face shaved including the beginnings of his goatee Vlad dug his fingers next to his scalp and tried to run them through his hair, he barely got an inch. With some hesitation Vlad grabbed a length of hair and took the glowing claw through the base. 

 

Surrounded by clumps of black hair Vlad looked back to his reflection rubbing a hand over his head. Between cutting off the length and running claws through the base to free more knots Vlad had managed to get a decent quiff style, better than the buzzcut he had expected. Tousling the hair Vlad sighed and stood up looking down. He’d been a bit rash destroying the underwear. Maybe he could claim he’d been carjacked and left for dead by a pair of perverted robbers who took his clothes as a trophy. 

 

The black ring popped into being around his middle and spilt. Vlad’s eyes widened as he saw cloth and he was particularly crying out of relief when he was done. His human clothes had survived, as fresh as they had been that night. Now he could hitchhike home without the cops getting involved, no one had to know...besides Dr. Seward because it was a miracle he wasn’t riddled with infection. That he was going to stay in human form the rest of his life meant his body would be less resilient and heal slower.

Vaguely remembering his flight earlier Vlad turned and began walking towards the freeway.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With everything Vlad had experienced the last week or so sitting in the cabbie of a semi truck shouldn’t be this stressful. Helen was a nice woman, heavyset in flannel and worn jeans but with soft grey eyes and she wasn’t prying into why he was pressed against the glass. Still Vlad couldn’t bring himself to take a nap even knowing he had probably only gotten an hour or so of sleep given his vomiting. His efforts not to constantly glance at Helen or flinch when she moved her hand to work the shifter or grab her pop were fruitless. Vlad had refused her food, both of out caution and he knew he wouldn’t hold anything down. It wasn’t just stress, something was wrong with his stomach, Vlad was sure of it. 

 

It was a tense few hours, Helen had gotten some talk started about the Packers but  there was only so much Vlad could say, his mind a fog of exhaustion and mental block from stress. Vlad basically jumped from the cab when Helen stopped at a truck stop on the edge of Madison, Wisconsin. Legs shaking under him Vlad put a hand on the side of the trailer to steady himself.

 

“You going to be okay? I know you said you didn’t want to impose and don’t need to go to the hospital but something happened to you. You don’t get rings around your wrists like that from just being tied up for a bit. Honestly you look like you got hit by a truck and I should know. Just let me-” Tried Helen after she came around the front and reached for Vlad.

 

“NO!” Snapped Vlad as he recoiled so hard he nearly fell backwards staggering back a few feet which made Helen freeze in alarm. 

 

“I mean I’ll be fine. I’m friends with a doctor who’s patched me up from worse. You’ve done more than most so just go about your day and I’ll handle it from here.” Assured Vlad after clearing his throat as he took a few steps back, hands up in a placating gesture.

 

Helen watched him helplessly as Vlad finally turned away from her once he was out of rushing distance.  She’d been a trucker driver for nearly twenty years, tough as nails despite looking like someone dressed their grandmother as a lumberjack. In that time Helen had seen much and picked up more than her fair share of hitchhikers. She had seen people as broken as that man only a handful of times and each time the person had feared for their life, be it carjacking, car breaking down in severe weather or...well she had found a girl in torn clothes who’d just barely managed to escape being killed by a man who violated her. As Helen looked back on that she had to admit, Vlad was the closet male equivalent she had seen to that. Sighing she went into the truck stop to get some food and a bottle of whiskey to ease the guilt of not being able to help that young soul enough.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Seward rarely had visitors, all the people from his first life had died long ago and needing to change identities every 15 or so years made deep friendships hard to have. True he was rather social but no human he knew was at the home-visit stage, true Jack and Maddie had been to his home but only to help Vlad. Apparently the college student hadn’t told his friends the good doctor was a vampire just skilled with the paranormal. It would have been well within Vlad’s rights to tell, after all the man had suffered severe complications to his development because of him. The trio had been over here multiple times when Vlad needed a patch job but always at night and mainly together. So to find Vlad sitting on his porch swing absentmindedly kicking to get a slow rhythm in the evening light was unexpected. 

 

It was odd Vlad hadn’t just phased into his house like the rare times he came to talk privately. What was odder was Vlad didn’t even lift his head as Dr. Seward stepped upon the porch. Taking a step back he began a rough assessment, dark circles around unfocused, confused eyes, slumped posture and rapid heart rate indicated exhaustion. Considering the supernatural stamina Vlad had that was enough to worry. Raising a brow Dr. Seward noticed the drastic change of hairstyle and while not bad it was clearly self done. There were mild burns around his jawline and rubbed skin around the mouth like Vlad had stole a kiss from a treadmill. Noting Vlad was leaner, more like when he came to the hospital, Dr. Seward felt a sense of dread as he saw a wet stain on Vlad’s shirt by his stomach. From the sight and smell Dr. Seward knew it to be blood and he took a step forward reaching for Vlad’s shoulder.

 

There was a growl and Vlad looked at him with red eyes as he wrapped his arms around his middle protectively. Dr. Seward’s eyes went solid red as he saw shackle marks on Vlad’s wrists and shifted back to give Vlad room. Staring into Vlad’s eyes with an expression of horror and guilt Dr.Seward contemplated commanding Vlad into the house but wisely decided against it. Instead he waited until Vlad loosened up slightly and shame overcame fear. Then Dr. Seward sat on the opposite side of the bench his eyes turning back green as Vlad’s turned navy. 

 

“You came here for help as I have provided numerous times. As always you need to come inside but are free to leave when you wish. I won’t even lock the door.” Promised Dr. Seward after sitting with Vlad for several minutes. 

 

Vlad nodded  and his eyes followed as Dr. Seward got up and then extended a hand, carefully and with soft eyes.  With slight hesitation Vlad took that hand and allowed himself to be lead inside the house. It was as cozy as Vlad remembered, blues with white trim and hardwood floors. With simple but plush furniture and locally done paintings on the wall, showing the modest taste of the owner but far from irreplaceable. Switching items from one identity to the next could be tiresome and a way to leave a paper trail so most of Dr.Seward’s belongings were ones he could just leave. Normally Dr. Seward would take his supernatural patients to the basement, Vlad knew this but was motioned to sit at the small dining room table rarely used. Then Dr. Seward went down to get his supplies.

 

Vlad sat in that wooden chair with it’s plush seat and couldn’t seem to decide what to do with his hands, grabbing the seat, the table edge, hugging himself. His eyes kept darting around the room, especially to the large window despite the shutters being down. Even Dr. Seward coming up from the basement set him on edge until the man was in his sight. As the doctor stood in front of Vlad and put his bag on the table he gave Vlad a look and gestured up with his eyes. Vlad looked away as he grabbed the seat unwilling to comply with the silent request.

 

“Vlad even if I wasn’t a vampire I’d know you’re bleeding from your stomach, there’s a stain that’s grown since I found you on my porch. You came here for help and an active wound needs my attention first. Now remove your shirt.” Explained Dr. Seward as he turned on the light over the table.

 

Biting his lip Vlad hesitated, he hadn’t wanted to lead with this, he wanted some comfort and pretend for a little longer. He’d made a choice while waiting on the porch...Sighing Vlad pulled his shirt off and held it in front of himself for a moment like a child might clutch their blanket. Dr. Seward grew worried but before he could speak Vlad tossed the shirt on the table and spread out his arms. Those green eyes went solid red as they took in a surgical incision rivaling an open heart surgery, raised and red with brewing infection while blood leaked around where staples had popped. Vitals raised to almost human levels as the doctor began to piece together the shackle marks, the despondent behavior and lack of ghost ability usage. Ears pointed slightly as teeth edged and fangs erupted while his fingers clawed. Still staring at the wound Dr. Seward growled:

 

“Who did this to you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, we can’t win against them...it’s over.” Whispered Vlad only to flinch back as Dr. Seward looked at him like he’d grown another head as his features returned to normal.

 

“Vlad you aren’t with them anymore but that wound alone proves that this isn’t o-”

 

“Do you remember the promise you had me make when I was finally discharged?” Inquired Vlad, his broken look alone making Dr. Seward feel a sense of dread.

 

“That you’d come to me if you bit anyone.” Replied Dr. Seward with dawning realization.

 

“Then you’d stop me before I became a monster. Well I’ve probably killed two, maybe three,  men and possibly a whole government building by releasing my fellow ghosts. I figure the only thing stopping me from being an absolute monster is I still feel shame. Who knows how long that will last so I want you to make good on your part of the deal. Make it be over...please.” Confessed Vlad as claws dug into the chair and he implored Dr. Seward with his eyes now solid red with emotion as tears began to make them gleam.

 

Dr. Seward was speechless as he looked at the young man before him, Vlad had barely started his life and now wanted him to end it. Sighing he stepped forward and Vlad tensed but closed his eyes accepting his fate. Even as Dr. Seward was before him Vlad didn’t reconsider, only wishing for this all to stop. The agony, the anxiety and constant fear that everyone and everything was going to hurt him or that he’d do the same. Vlad held his breath as hands ghosted over his shoulders then went rigid as he was pressed against Dr. Seward. It took Vlad a few moments to realize the grip around him wasn’t to keep him still but to support him as a hand went up and down his back soothingly as something akin to purring could be heard. Vlad opened his eyes to find his face buried in Dr. Seward’s sweater vest and his mouth opened but no words came out just a small confused cry. He didn’t want...he didn’t understand...why?

 

“Sssh, Vlad whatever you did was justified. As for the rest...you can’t control the actions of others, their sins are not yours. You came to me for help and I will help you by doing whatever I can to make you realize that despite what happened to you your life isn’t over. Now let it out, I won’t judge you and then I can work on your body...there we go.” Soothed Dr. Seward as the back under his hand began to shake strongly with deep sobs that tore from the depths of the man’s lungs.

 

Dr. Seward moved a hand to cup the back of Vlad’s head, stroking his hair as Vlad grabbed fabric tight. Then as he fumbling for closer contact until his arms were around the man’s waist, claws digging shallowly into the flesh of his back. Crying turned into wailing with disjointed sentences that gave the doctor glimpses into the hell Vlad had been in as the halfa fell apart. First emotionally and then mentally with Dr. Seward having to talk Vlad out a few flashbacks and steer his mind away from intrusive thoughts. All the while Dr. Seward thought of what he needed to get Vlad from food and drink to medicines. He’d set up the guest room and go get Vlad’s cat because the halfa could not be alone and being in a college dorm was a recipe for disaster. Despite being what most considered a monster Dr.Seward was determined to save this young man who thought he was one.

  
  



	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling unworthy Vlad returns to his dorm room in the middle of the night and realizes the after effects of his captivity stretch further then he imagined driving him to attempt the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Biphobia and attempted overdose.

Apparently even true vampires needed sleep which left Vlad alone in the guest room around midnight the next night. It was nice as far as guest rooms went, a full sized bed with clean sheets, spare blankets and the like in close reach. Vlad took a long swig of Gatorade, his third bottle  since waking up after falling apart in the doctor's arms. In a sense Vlad had to be grateful for that as it allowed Dr. Seward to fully examine and clean his incision along with his other wounds. The later were free to the air to heal faster but Dr. Seward had removed the staples and replaced them with stitches after flushing the wound with distilled water then wrapping his torso in bandages. It would slow the healing  as it kept the wound moist but draw out the infection. Honestly Vlad was just happy to have the staples out, they had just given him a Frankenstein’s monster vibe, the suture were dissolvable so no traumatic removal.

 

While he was asleep Dr. Seward had gone out and gotten Vlad the most optimized food he could find, both hot from the drive thru and ready to make meals, enough for a month. At the 24hr convenience store Dr. Seward had gotten  multivitamins, iron supplements, pain medication and over the counter stomach medicine. Testing needed to be done but Dr. Seward worried for Vlad’s gut motility after hearing “cut vagus nerve” among his mutterings and the difficulty keeping food down. After feeding Vlad, Dr. Seward had brought in a bucket of warm water, soap and cloths, leaving Vlad to clean up as best he could. Being full, clean and rested had been the difference between night and day.

 

It was still  strange to have someone show such kindness, especially after what Vlad now knew to be 9 days of being denied the basic needs of even an animal. Dr. Seward refused offers of repayment, dismissed protests he wasn’t worth all the trouble explaining as a vampire he didn’t need much to survive and as a doctor he was rather well off.  Despite all this kindness Vlad still felt wrong, like he’d never be treated the same, pitied or hated for what he’d been through and done. It was almost like Dr. Seward wasn’t acknowledging he killed people and Vlad could barely stand it, he crossed lines, he fed on human blood and...he wanted more. It wasn’t like he wanted to go attack someone at random but to know that desire wasn’t just some instinct but based on experience terrified him.

 

Sighing Vlad got out of bed and went to the chest at the end of the bed upon which was a canvas bag. Inside was the medication, a few box meals, two Gatorade bottles, basic toiletries  and a bone charm for the door to make the room soundproof after Vlad had woken up screaming. Dr. Seward had prepared the bag for convenience so Vlad didn’t have to roam the house to get what he needed. The man was even going to send in prescriptions for him despite there being no record of a visit, he  didn’t deserve this and he didn’t deserve the bag. However, if Vlad left empty handed he wouldn’t have physical proof someone cared about him, no line to grab, the contradiction wasn’t lost on Vlad who scowled at the bag. After a long moment Vlad grabbed the bag and ran from the house, leaving the exhausted vampire unaware.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad had made it to his dorm building and unfortunately used most of the energy Dr.Seward’s care had given him. His keys and wallet in his room Vlad had had to phase into the building. As he went to phase into his room Vlad stopped, there was a envelope taped to the door addressed to him. Looking around warily Vlad took it into his hands, opening it and began to read:

 

_To Vladimir Masters,_

 

_You have not reported to your summer custodial job for 3 days in a row and given no notice. We regretfully must terminate your employment and revoke your room and board compensation. You will begin to pay full summer rent for dorm 213 starting June 1st and will be ineligible for the college work program next summer, 1987._

 

_If you wish to defend your case contact your dorm monitor within the week, May 19th._

 

Vlad didn’t bother reading the signature, he recognized the letterhead. Holding the letter in both hands, bag hanging on his elbow Vlad began to shake, today was May 19th. He had really needed this, his scholarship didn’t cover summer boarding. Helping with the wedding Vlad had only put back enough to get food and necessities. There wasn’t much he could sell,  Vlad needed his suits especially for an office job but the majority of summer positions would already be filled by mid May. Add in the fact he was still recovering physically, which he might be able to power through and mentally, which would only get worse if he pushed himself, Vlad couldn’t work right now. Tears ran down Vlad’s cheeks to hit the letter and as his breathing came come to hyperventilating Vlad heard a sound.

 

It was light and familiar, though perhaps not the intensity, there it was again and Vlad practically ran through his door. Cold weaved around his legs as purring could be felt as much as heard. Despite the pain that laced through him Vlad bent down and took the white fluff ball into his arms. Form went from roughly feline shaped mist into his beloved Seline. Trilling she butted into Vlad’s jaw, rubbing against him and licking his cheek with her raspy tongue whose efforts soon went to Vlad’s hair. Quickly deciding that was a lost cause Seline draped herself around Vlad’s shoulders, curling her tail against his throat. Vlad was petting and stroking any part of Seline he could get his hands on as she did her inspection before settling down. He nuzzled into her with a sigh as she began to lick at the salt on his cheek.  In this moment of happiness Vlad remembered the charm and got up. Sliding it over the door handle Vlad commenced the baby talk and got out her toys.

 

Seline was more than eager to play after so long alone and curious tried to get into the bag. Vlad simply shoved it under the bed and in doing so found his snack stash. Crunching on salty junk food and washing it down with Gatorade Vlad felt good, perhaps happy, as Seline drove him to exhaustion with her antics. As he went to go to bed Vlad saw the messaging machine blinking red and deciding the worst had happened Vlad deleted all the messages. Yawning he slipped into bed and the familiarity  along with Seline’s purring lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad nearly pissed himself when he woke to someone banging on his door.  Hissing in pain he got out of bed and grabbed the bat Maddie had left by Jack’s bed. Eyes glowing red and teeth edged Vlad looked at the door, his knuckles white from how hard he was grabbing the bat. Glancing at Seline, annoyed but far from frightened Vlad looked at the clock. It was a little after noon, about eight hours of sleep and some of the best Vlad had had since being captured. That it had been interrupted sparked a bit of anger and Vlad used that to drive himself to the door and open it but his fierce expression fell at who was there.

 

Wynonna was freshly showered with makeup in place and hair done with one of her better outfits on. That was a red flag, Wynonna never got dolled up for no reason unless she was mad at him and wanted to remind Vlad what he wouldn’t be sleeping with later. Still Vlad could see Wynonna hadn’t been sleeping well for a bit. Those lip glossed lips were in a hard line and Wynonna  had a brow raised as her eyes finally reached his head.

 

“You leave for over a week and come back looking like you cut your lovely locks yourself...We have to talk about that and not just the hair, so if you don’t mind?” Stated Wynonna and Vlad quickly moved to allow her inside.

 

As Vlad shut the door behind her he made sure the charm was still in place as he put the bat in the corner nearby. Vlad wanted to hug himself, he didn’t need this right now, he hadn’t even begun to think of excuses. She’d point out his odd behavior in moments so instead Vlad shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyebrow twitched as Wynonna turned around to face him after running a searching eye around the room.

 

“Now let’s lay down the basics. You didn’t meet me for lunch on the 10th and no one could get ahold of you, not even the school, since then. No one has seen you, well until late last night, Larry from 225 saw you leaving the bathrooms around 1 smelling of vomit. It is has been almost 12 hours from then and I can see your messaging machine has been cleared...Care to explain?” Detailed Wynonna counting points on her fingers before looking at him in a way that made Vlad want to squirm.

 

“Campus left a letter on my door firing me and rather then listen to them question and threaten me over the machine knowing the final outcome  I decided to just delete all the messages. I’m sorry yours were among them. “ Replied Vlad, latching onto what he could answer and hopefully saying sorry would buy him some time to come up with something.

 

“I meant all of it Vlad. One little sorry doesn’t excuse 9 days of disappearing off the face of the earth. Hell! I went to the police to file a missing person’s report and they told me they’d let me know if anything came up. Since I haven’t heard from them about you means you didn’t report being the victim of a crime. So where were you?” Pushed Wynonna as she got closer.

 

Vlad could feel his heartbeat rising and alarm bells sound. Hands came from his pockets and he waved her back before swallowing thickly. Oh this wasn’t going to be good and this lie would be so weak, she’d only have had to check the parking lot to call his bluff.

 

“Jack and Maddie called that morning, they needed me to bring Maddie her birth control. Considering the sensitivity of the topic and it being their honeymoon I drove it down without calling work because that’s highly unusual.  It’s a few days travel even driving all day and by the time I got there they arranged a room for me.

 

“Unfortunately it was rather cheap with a faulty phone and you know how long distance is when neither location is an actual home. I was so exhausted I slept pretty much a whole day and Jack and Maddie took me out on the town as a thank you the next day. I just got back last night and all the fast food finally took its toll on my stomach. It was rather rash of me I’ll admit and I lost my job so how about I make it up to you by-”

 

“Vladimir Masters I’ll admit that was impressive from the top of your head but your car was taken in to be searched after I filed the report, that your wallet and keys were here as well...Campus had to let them in to investigate. So you want to make it up to me, tell me the truth, I really thought you might be…” Began Wynonna going from being done with his lies to crying.

 

Vlad was silent as he tried to comprehend all this, the police were involved, he’d been reported missing days within being captured only to turn up within days of escaping. Between that, his name, the samples...they were going to find him, he was going to be dragged back down underground and be torn apart. Vlad's breathing was loud and ragged in his ears almost drowned out by the sound of rushing blood while Vlad’s core clenched. He was barely aware of his surroundings like he was underwater, perhaps a pool, a very white- Hands grabbing his wrists violently dragged Vlad back into reality.

 

‘“ You son of a bitch were you out getting kinky with some whore?! Am I not enough you had to find someone who could leave bruises on your wrists? You promised me being with one partner was enough despite being attracted to both and only a man could leave marks like that…

 

“You know what? Don’t tell me, you want to take the risks of being loose so be it but I’m not. I don’t have to put up with this shit and I’m not going to. I’ve got much better things to do with my time and so do you, hope you can spin a better lie to the cops, you’ll need it to get out of wasting their time.” Snapped  Wynonna as she pushed Vlad’s wrists back and went for the door.

 

Vlad didn’t even move, stunned and shuddering as his core spasmed with his emotions. Wrapping his arms around himself Vlad struggled with the nausea overwhelming his stomach. They had just confessed their love less then two weeks ago, what the hell was happening?! Vlad finally raised his gaze to Wynonna who caught his look as she was shutting the door.

 

“To think I cried over a ghost.” Whispered Wynonna before slamming the door shut.

 

Vlad collapsed to his knees, staring at the door as his mind tried to wrap around what just happened. All this time Vlad hadn’t realized Wynonna had such insecurities about him being bisexual or prolific in his youth, he’d been tested, cleared and given the results to Wynonna. He’d always only slept with one person at a time and he’d told Wynonna this. Vlad loved her, she was the only person he’d realistically thought about having a family with and only the second he’d loved romantically. Everything Vlad had he’d shared and now...Wynonna hated him and she could ruin him but then again, what was left to ruin?

 

He’d crossed pretty much every line, murder, cannibalism and had every line of his crossed. His girlfriend, job,car, sense of self and enjoyment of his abilities were gone. Jack and Maddie where married and getting an apartment, a perfect excuse to cut ties with the bloodthirsty half-dead deviant. Everything was slipping away and Vlad was never one to wait to see what happened with an empty deck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad kicked his dorm room door shut and looked around before removing his powers from the paper bag in his arms. Almost reverently he took out two large bottles of vodka placing them on the nightstand next to the pain medication. Grabbing a beloved movie, Ghostbusters, Vlad put it on and laid in his bed. Grabbing the nearest bottle Vlad removed the top with his teeth, spitting it out across the room. Taking a big swig he hissed as his stomach rebelled. Grabbing the trashcan Vlad brought it closer and continued to watch the movie, stroking the curious Seline occasionally.

 

By the time Gozer appeared on screen one bottle of vodka was empty, either in Vlad’s stomach or the trash can. Vlad was used to beer, a few shots of whiskey and had taken down a bottle of red wine in a night but none of that compared to how drunk Vlad was now. The effect was sporadic, laughing at parts Jack and Maddie liked only to cry as he realized they weren’t there. Biting off the top of the second bottle Vlad gave a yelp as glass cut his gums and he spit out shards along with blood. As the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man came one screen Vlad got a slightly sober air to him. Grabbing the pain pills he popped open the lid and looked from the bottles to the screen.

 

“Well, they came, they saw, they kicked my ass. Cheers.” Mumbled Vlad before tipping back the pills, most missing from his shaking hand and then guzzled the vodka.

 

Vlad knew it wouldn’t be quick and it would be painful as his aching stomach and burning wound protested as he vomited but he stuck it out until he collapsed on his side. Seline was pawing at his head, meowing frantically and Vlad felt regret she'd be alone before he was consumed by darkness. His lungs slowed to barely breathing as parts spasmed. As brain activity slowed his core speed up  and the black ring popped into existence, unstable and frantic as his body changed to a form that could handle the poisoning.

 

The rings left a naked blue body scarred and painfully lean, deathly still as a core hummed inside. Slowly and weakly those ribs rose and fell with breaths prompting a heart to beat. Seline curled around Vlad’s head and licked at eyelids and cheeks, keeping vigil as her human fought to purge the poison before permanent damage was done.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived his suicide attempt Vlad's anger soon turns to minimizing the damage as he reclaims what little he can while his health still suffers.

For the second time in a week Vlad woke with his head feeling like it was splitting. As his eyes blinked open Vlad hissed at the light of the lamp made the pain so much worse. Grabbing it with every intention of throwing it Vlad saw his hand, blue darkening into black claws, the wrist a dark green bruise. For a moment Vlad saw the cuffs and the room, yelling Vlad ripped out the light and it shattered against the far wall the noise jostling him from falling into  his flashback. It didn’t stop Vlad from lurching over and vomiting in a trash can that really needed to be emptied. Struggling against the nausea Vlad went and grabbed the trashcan by the desk and with some simple phasing completely emptied his stomach. Sadly that didn’t help with the hangover from hell.

 

That didn’t really matter to Vlad, he just wanted to stop vomiting, he couldn’t do anything while he was vomiting his guts out his mouth. Turning to look at his bed Vlad went completely still, ectoplasm and blood coated the dark green sheets. He could smell it fresh and gingerly touching his stomach with one hand Vlad felt wetness and cold. Hand shaking Vlad brought his fingers up to see fresh ectoplasm. In panic he looked down, falling sideways as his head swam at the sudden movement.

 

Slightly propped up by Jack’s bed Vlad looked at his incision, a angry looking green surrounded the edges which were freezing, not to the touch per say but the air over it. Vlad noted along with the ectoplasm some mint green fluid oozed, more coming as he squeezed near the edge. From the sweet stench of rot Vlad would wager he’d found the spectral equivalent of pus. Injuries carried over from form to form, healing slightly with the shift but never reverting. Apparently his stomach hadn’t appreciated the alcohol in more ways than one.

 

That’s when Vlad realized he was also naked, nothing had carried over from his human form including the bandages. Struggling Vlad used Jack’s bed to get to this feet only to staggered before falling into his bed. Huffing Vlad tried to phase back into human form only to gasp as pain flared in his abdomen. Biting into his pillow Vlad finally let the rings disappear. He hadn’t been stuck in this form since that first night and he hadn’t hated it that much then.  

 

Curling up with eyes shut Vlad reached out towards his drawers and a pair of red boxers phased out surrounded with pink energy. Vlad grabbed them in his hand, finally breathing again as his core stopped spasming. A humorless chuckle came from between Vlad’s fangs.

 

“Stuck a monster and I can’t use my powers without my core torturing me, wonderful. I’m supposed to be dead.” Growled Vlad as he focused on his anger to get past the pain as he pulled on his underwear. 

 

Even that had taken serious effort leaving Vlad panting and unable to do much more than tremble and twitch when he tried to move. There was the thump of something jumping into his bed and Vlad felt his heart rate spike only to calm as Seline laid against his back. Yet it was odd, not just where she was, always a head or lap cat, but she wasn’t curled. No she was at his back behind his core , stretched with her belly against him. Before Vlad could wonder more he let loose a sigh as he felt warmth surround his core, brief but relaxing with every wave. His core began to pulse in time  and Vlad felt himself slipping back to sleep as Seline’s guise fell to fed her efforts. There was a small smile on Vlad’s face as part of him knew he was cared for, the pulses not stopping until Vlad had been sleeping steadily for awhile.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad was sitting on his bed chewing on some jerky he’d stashed away, gulping down Gatorade between bites. It was around 1 in the afternoon and he’d just finished starting his day. The trash cans had been cleaned out after Vlad had kept down some bread and water, his body finally allowing a shift. Then he’d sneaked into the showers, Seline following and keeping post while he thoroughly cleaned himself for the first time in 10 days. His wound had bled and burned but now, clean and dressed Vlad was relieved to see his incision looked less angry. 

 

Seline sat next to him, pawing at his hand with a begging meow. Looking down at her Vlad gave a weak smile and snapped his fingers making a little ball of pink energy. Grabbing it in her mouth Seline sat back, purring as the ball dissipated and she glowed pink for a moment. Vlad scratched her ears, she was more solid now but she still looked more like shaped mist then a living cat from transferring her energy. When Vlad awoke to the sight of Seline as barely there mist, her pale blue core visible he couldn’t find it in himself to plan another attempt.

 

Now Vlad was just building his strength, physically and mentally, so he could just make the call to the police station about his car. It was insane how hard this was and how scared Vlad was to inform the police he was home. GIW was unheard of so for them to be actively working with local law enforcement was far fetched. Still Vlad had to keep grabbing his bruised wrists so the pain would snap him back to reality. Finally Vlad took a deep breath and called the non-emergency number for the local  precinct. After a few rings and being put on hold Vlad finally got ahold of someone.

 

“Madison Police Department West District, non-emergency services. Officer Williams speaking, what can I do for you?”

 

“Hello Officer Williams, my name is Vladimir Masters and I returned from a trip in the country with some friends to find out my ex-girlfriend, Wynonna Crow, filed a missing person’s report on me. She informed me you have my car as well, a navy K-70.” Explained Vlad, the phone trembling slightly in his hand as he heard papers shuffling and some murmurs.

 

“Here it is, yes there is a missing person’s report on you and I’ll be honest we thought you were trying to get away from your ex, she’s rather...demanding.  Your car is in the lot and we did go through it but it’s as clean as one would expect from a college kid. I’ll have the papers ready by tomorrow for you to pick it up.

 

“ Come to the station, bring a photo ID and know your SSN so we can confirm your identity to close the case. You’re a legal adult and don’t have any warrants out so it shouldn’t take too long. Still just to keep things from getting backed up let’s schedule an appointment, 2 pm tomorrow?” Replied Officer Williams his tone calm as it sounded like he was flipping through paper.

 

“...Yes, 2pm tomorrow won’t be a problem. Thank you Officer Williams.” Expressed Vlad and after a noise of agreement the phone clicked.

 

Vlad sat there for a moment before he realized he’d done it. He had called, spoken to someone and had an appointment to get all he could get handled. No fees involved because Vlad had the sneaking suspicion they weren’t supposed to take his car but wanted to get Wynonna off their backs. Vlad put the phone the receiver before his mind went down that road, the little victories, you had to celebrate the little victories or you lost your motivation to get bigger things done.

 

Feeling a little better having gotten some things done Vlad found a notebook and pen. Going over to the desk Vlad opened the book and wrote “Daily Tasks” at the top of the page. Thinking for a moment Vlad wrote down what he had done today, shower, brushing teeth, running a comb through his hair, deodorant and getting dressed. He’d gotten fluid down but solid food was proving an issue so soup might be best. However that meant going shopping, a supermarket was too much right now.After he got his car back and took care of that business he should have enough confidence to start shopping but he needed food today. Perhaps going in after hours? That could work and he already stolen vodka so what were a few cans of soup?

 

Yawning Vlad looked back towards his bed. He hadn’t changed the sheets, no point in it when he’d probably only bleed on them more before this was over with. Still as tired as Vlad was he knew sleep would not come easy, not when he’d woken up screaming from a nightmare earlier. Trying to read a book would be a fruitless effort so Vlad took out the movie collection from under Jack’s bed. He’d already returned Ghostbusters after his failed attempt and thankfully Jack’s tastes where more comedy than anything else. In moments Vlad found his prize, the disaster parody “Airplane”, a film that didn’t take itself seriously and was always good for a laugh. Vlad put it in the VCR and got back into bed, Seline crawling into his lap for cuddles as the movie began.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Vlad stood outside the police station his gut twisted with dread despite how helpful Officer Williams had been. Not counting what he had done while being captured and his massacre of an escape, Vlad had stolen about $100 in groceries, including the vodka, in the last 48 hrs. He’d been invisible both times and it was unlikely anyone would link the two crimes let alone to him but still. A mew by his ear drew Vlad’s attention from his thoughts, Seline was draped around his shoulders, invisible and stubborn. She had flown to her perch  then grabbed onto Vlad as he went to leave. Vlad wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or relieved she wouldn’t leave him alone. 

 

Looking at his watch Vlad nodded to himself, it was 1:50 and it wouldn’t help him to be seen stalling. Walking inside a bell announced his arrival and Vlad saw a officer raise his head at the noise. The man was dark, young and lean with bright eyes and a calm smile that took the edge off Vlad’s anxiety. 

 

“Hello there, Officer Thompson, what brings you to the Madison Police Department West District? “ 

 

“I spoke to Officer Williams yesterday, Vladimir Masters, to clear up my missing person’s report and my car being seized. I have an appointment for 2.” Replied Vlad projecting an air of confidence when he wanted to do nothing more then disappear from the face of the earth. 

Officer Thompson nodded and turned, grabbing some papers and then motioning Vlad forwards. Giving his information and starting to sign papers it was all going well until Seline meowed in boredom. Vlad paused and Officer Thompson looked at him with a raised brow. Before he could speak there was a more persistent meow as Vlad felt a paw poke and drag down his face. Now Officer Thompson knew Vlad hadn’t made the meow, his mouth hadn’t moved and no human was that good. Still the young man seemed nervous but before he could question him Vlad spoke first:

 

“Do you have a station cat or…?” 

 

“No, maybe a stray got in, Officer Miller has a soft spot for the alley cats…” Mused Officer Thompson as he turned to look behind his station.

 

Vlad grabbed Seline’s paw and glared into where her eyes surely were. An invisible tongue licked his nose and Vlad sighed, releasing her paw. There was no controlling this cat. As Officer Thompson looked around for the cat Vlad filled out the forms as quickly as he could and sighed in relief when he handed them over. 

 

“Now just take this slip to the impound lot and they’ll hand over your car right quick. Take care now.” Instructed Officer Thompson as he handled Vlad a piece of paper he couldn’t even begin to make heads or tails over.

 

Vlad nodded with a smile and went to leave making it to the door before Seline turned visible and looked back at the cop. They two stared at each other for a long moment and as Officer Thompson rubbed his eyes the cat  and Vlad were gone, the door shutting the only sign they hadn’t just disappeared in thin air.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thankfully getting his car from impound had been rather simple with the slip and as it was the middle of the week there hadn’t been many people there. It wasn’t until Vlad was in his car and driving back to the campus he finally voiced his frustrations:

 

“Just when you have me thinking you are more intelligent then the average feline you pull that...Though it’s not all your fault I suppose, how many times have we pulled that prank around campus? You seemed to learn your lesson after you nearly gave me a heart attack on our- Why am I talking to you? You’re a cat…

 

“ I really am going insane, though I suppose that started with the portal. I hide it well but every since that blast to the face I’ve been a bit quicker to lash out and being constantly on edge now… I just hope I don’t do something I’ll regret. Though that I haven’t planned or done a single thing to Wynonna  in retaliation says something I guess. Whether that its I’m not violent or that I’m a doormat I don’t know...Blast it! Now I’m talking to myself and I’m completely sober. Time to change that. “ Mused Vlad, at first glancing at a very smug looking Seline to rubbing his temple while driving trying to remember where his normal weed dealer hung out, it might help with the nausea too.

  
  
  



	13. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad continues to struggle, emotionally and health wise, even with Jack and Maddie home. Concerned and Vlad unwilling to provide answers Maddie goes to the only person she can think of for answers...Wynonna.

It was Friday the 23rd, two weeks since the 9th and Vlad was picking up Jack and Maddie from the airport having left Seline at home. He’d gotten here early and was in the back 40 of the parking lot smoking a joint with his windows down to air out his car while having a cigarette burning in the ashtray to cover the scent. Normally Vlad never took risks like this, smoking in view of people especially with his major requiring a good reputation but he’d be too easy to kidnap at the glade. Vlad needed this, not just his nerves, which were frayed, but with the constant nausea Vlad was vomiting more then he kept down. The weed gave him relief and time to eat and take his supplements. Vlad had already taken the later, he could go a while without food but he needed the nutrients to recover. He’d gotten a big burrito at a local mexican restaurant,chicken, pinto beans, brown rice, corn, cheese, lettuce and light pico de gallo. Between drags and bites of much needed food Vlad felt more at ease. 

 

Vlad finished the cola he’d gotten, the carbonation always helped his stomach, he needed the calories and sugar as this was probably the only time he’d eat anything today. Looking the rearview mirror Vlad checked his eyes, a little red so he slipped on a pair of cheap shades. Then he gave a smile, he was working on his goatee again and he’d gotten an acquaintance’s girlfriend to give a more professional look to his quiff. He’d explain it as a change of pace after Wynonna dumped him which he’d blame on finally showing her his full ghost form. That would give him an excuse not to use his abilities, he never wanted to use them again after all this. Also...Vlad hadn’t come out to Jack and Maddie about being bisexual  even after all this time.He didn’t want Jack to be uncomfortable sharing a room with him. Vlad didn’t want Jack to stop putting a reassuring arm around him or giving him a hug to show appreciation or comfort even though he didn’t deserve it as a monster. 

 

Sighing Vlad pushed that thought aside, if he acted like the break up had been rough they’d wouldn’t talk to Wynonna and find out. Just like they wouldn’t know he’d been missing or he had lost his job. Vlad shook himself out and rolled up the windows only leaving slits to keep airing out. Turning off the engine and locking up Vlad went to his trunk. Opening it up Vlad grinned as he picked up a large  piece of cardboard that he had put orange paper with teal letters, his friend’s favorite colors. He’d gotten yellow paper and made a pair of entwined rings. It read:

 

_ “Hey Fentons, Welcome back from cloud nine, honeymoon’s over.” _

 

Taking the sign Vlad locked his trunk and walked through the parking lot to the airport. Vlad  got a few looks but he always did since the accident with his white hair but the looks were only stranger when white roots showed up under dyed black hair. When security gave him only a passing glance Vlad relaxed slightly and made his way to the waiting area. Looking at the flight lists Vlad smiled, Jack and Maddie’s plane should arrive on schedule. Getting a spot against as wall that allowed to him see the whole room Vlad settled and looked towards where passengers would come in. He hadn’t been so conflicted about bringing someone home since Seline, he wished she was here but he couldn’t risk getting kicked out.

 

Finally the listing showed the plane had landed and Vlad perked up holding his sign with a smile on his face. Despite his worries Vlad’s smile became a stupid grin as he saw that signature hazmat suit. Raising his sign up Vlad began to wave it and was shifting his weight happily as Jack finally saw him. There were startled cries as Jack barreled through the crowd, his roll on barely touching the floor while Maddie followed close behind offering quick apologies. Vlad realized the danger only moments before Jack was in front of him.

 

Strong arms picked Vlad up and squeezed him against an excitable Jack. The pain that ripped through Vlad was immense and he swore he saw spots as a wail ripped from him in ghostly undertones. Tears welled up and Vlad’s breathing became ragged as he fought not to cry out. Thankfully Jack put him down soon and Vlad felt his stomach, relieved not to feel wetness coming through the shirt. Noting Jack wasn’t talking but looking at his stomach Vlad waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Just some indigestion from a burrito. How was the trip?” Inquired Vlad, smiling at how Jack’s eyes lit up at subject.

 

As Jack began to prattle on Vlad grabbed their carry-ons and lead them to the car. On the way Maddie added details but more often than not her mind was in the present. Vlad had cut his hair relatively short when he had refused before, that alone was suspicious but the shades and smell of cigarettes were concerning. However the most alarming was Vlad looked like he had lost weight and he’d been on the slimmer side to start with even with the muscle he’d put on since the accident. Also Vlad had never cried from being hugged by Jack even before the accident. Something was very wrong and while she’d give Vlad a chance to tell her it wouldn’t be a long term reprieve.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a week shy of July and even Jack had noticed something was wrong with Vlad. At first Jack thought it was because Vlad was worried about him moving into an apartment with Maddie but when there were days Vlad didn’t leave the dorm building Jack knew it was more. Vlad had told them Wynonna hadn’t taken his ghost form well and they broke up, admantment it had been mutual and she didn’t need to be confronted. Yet even that didn’t seem to warrant Vlad’s behavior and that he didn’t sleep at night or eat with them was very worrisome as Vlad got dark circles around his eyes and lost more weight. As his cheek bones got more prominent Jack had tried everything to get Vlad to eat, his few successes only stung harder as Vlad would excuse himself within the hour to vomit. 

 

Last night Vlad had finally fallen asleep after trying to read the same page for 10 minutes while Jack had Maddie over watching a movie. It was a relief to see Vlad sleep, well at first. When Vlad began to mumble in his sleep and then clutch at his sheets Jack had gotten up to wake him despite Maddie saying any sleep was good sleep at this point. He’d barely shaken Vlad’s shoulder when he woke up screaming, eyes solid red with a knockout blow to Jack’s jaw. 

 

Jack had come too with Maddie yelling down the hall for Vlad with no success. The look Maddie gave him...Jack hadn’t seen her look so defeated before. They found Vlad sleeping in his car, covered by blankets in the back seat, having downed a fourth of a bottle of vodka. They found several empty bottles in the trunk and signs Vlad had been suffering with the supplements, stomach and pain medication. Vlad had woken up soon after they got in the main part of the car and in no uncertain terms told them to go back to the dorm or he’d drive off. They’d left him alone after that and in the morning light Jack couldn’t stay silent anymore.

 

“Maddie we need to do something, I can’t watch Vladdie give up like this. Last time I hugged him I felt ribs, I just can’t…” Started Jack before sniffling and rubbing at tearing eyes with his arm.

 

Maddie came over to her husband and sat next to him, embracing him as best she could. With his increased metabolism, even without using his powers, Vlad would starve to death sooner then a normal human. Vlad had let Wynonna use him to vent but he wasn’t one to lose his will to live over one person especially when he had fought so hard to live in the hospital while cutting off ties with his father and sister. 

 

“Jack, I need you to distract Vlad for the next few hours, I’m going to confront Wynonna. He doesn’t want us to talk to her and she hasn’t talked to us, something happened. “ Decided Maddie as she rubbed Jack’s back.

 

Jack nodded, he’d keep Vlad busy and try to find out what he could because Maddie had a point. Wynonna hadn’t called them once and that was rather odd, Jack had thought her and Maddie were good friends. Standing up with a determined look in his eyes Jack looked down at Maddie who gave him a hopeful look as she stood up. After a quick kiss Jack bounded from the room with a plan in mind. Meanwhile Maddie was more controlled in her exit, taking the silence charm off the doorknob with her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wynonna had kept her mouth shut, for the most part. As far as anyone was concerned she’d confronted Vlad about possible cheating and he’d given half assed answers so she’d dumped him. While she was angry at Vlad she wasn’t going to ruin his life and he had things he could do in retaliation, she had heard about the aftermath of the punch pour afterall. That Vlad knew where her spellbook, ingredients and pouch where, even if he didn’t steal them some of her spell components were technically drugs. All it would take was an anonymous tip to get her expelled. Though it wasn’t just what Vlad could do to that stayed her hand, Wynonna had and still did feel deeply for Vlad and from word around campus he wasn’t handling this well. So she wasn’t surprised when the knocking on her door was Maddie Fenton.

 

“Oh, Maddie I’m sorry for not getting in touch with you and Jack, I hope the honeymoon went well.” Greeted Wynonna, her expression souring slightly as Maddie walked into the room.

 

“It was like a dream, the gardens and architecture a nice foil to the spectral activity, we even got some recordings. Unfortunately we came home to a bit of a nightmare.” Replied Maddie as she went over to Wynonna’s side of the room, casting a glance to where Wynonna kept her materials.

 

“Having a hard time finding an apartment or has the newly wed bliss already faded? Either way I can give some advice, pixie dust or at least a listening ear.” Offered Wynonna, smiling but feeling unsettled as Maddie picked up a incense burner Vlad had gotten her, soapstone carved like a howling coyote.

 

“Oh no, Jack and I are doing wonderfully, we should be moved into our own place before school starts. Sadly Vlad isn’t doing to well...actually no, I’m not going to sugar coat it, Vlad’s well on his way to being on death’s door again and I need answers.” Stated Maddie as she put the burner down with enough force to make Wynonna wince.

 

“What are you talking about?” Questioned Wynonna, concern slightly outweighing her defensiveness.

 

“Are you telling me you haven’t even been paying enough attention to know he’s starving himself after dumping him for something he can’t change? Don’t you think that might make this a bit more traumatic for him?” Accused Maddie her expression as cold and sharp as ice.

 

“I don’t dwell on past relationships to the point I make myself sick, it’s been a month and I had already done quite a bit of coping when Vlad was gone for nearly ten days, taking you your birth control so he says...I filed a missing persons report on him and Vlad lost his job because no one could get ahold of him. Then he shows up with a new haircut, hangover and with bruises on his wrists and didn’t deny he was with some guy, I’m not going to feel bad for breaking up with someone I can’t rely on.” Snapped Wynonna as she clenched her fists at her sides.

 

Maddie was taken aback by this and it showed in her wide eyes and opened mouth that uttered no sounds. Vlad hadn’t mentioned being out of town and he said he’d quit his job to focus on himself following the break up which was starting to look very one sided. Also had Wynonna said guy? She’d know Vlad for five years and he had clearly had had a crush on her so he wasn’t gay so…?

 

“Oh that’s right, he didn’t tell you, Vlad’s bisexual. He didn’t want to chase you off or make Jack uncomfortable since they’ve been living together for seven years. He wasn’t even going to tell me but when he called out “William” cumming one night well I wasn’t going to let that slide. Turns out Vlad has quite the appetite and enjoys every flavor of the rainbow. 

 

“So blame that part for him getting dumped and not me judging his appearance. I can look past a lot but I can’t stand a liar. Now I think you should go question Vlad since he’s clearly been feeding you lies. “ Clarified Wynonna as she opened the door her eyes glowing emerald green along with her free hand. 

 

Maddie glared at Wynonna but knew her beginning karate couldn’t take down someone with burning hands and unknown spells. Walking out the door Maddie grabbed the charm on the outside knob, the string nearly being snapped as Wynonna slammed her door. With a lot on her mind Maddie headed back towards her dorm room, she had a trip to plan.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a camping trip to lift everyone's spirits Vlad finds himself unable to hide what happened to him anymore. As everything comes out Vlad could only expect the same hatred he feels for himself to come from his friends but will he instead find sanctuary.

Vlad wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked at campsite around him with a satisfied smile. Both tents were up and bedding arranged around a fire pit Jack had dug and hauled the stones for. Maddie had arranged the foldable chairs and set up the boombox which was playing some upbeat tune while Maddie and Jack were gathering firewood. The sun was showing through the trees in their remote spot walking distance to Lake Michigan. It was a beautiful day for a swim and Vlad felt his mood darken slightly. His incision while shut was still very long, deep and Vlad was ashamed to admit his belly button was nothing more than a warped indent.  He’d never be able to be shirtless in public again, and a hand grabbed his red polo shirt as he shifted uncomfortably in his baggy bermuda jean shorts to cover the blast scar on his right thigh.

 

A growling stomach only reminded Vlad of his current struggle, to stop losing weight when he was always nauseous. Sighing Vlad went into his tent and grabbed a Gatorade, his supplements, stomach meds and a bag of trail mix. He’d gotten some advice from someone going into nutrition thus the bag was full of nuts, raisins, yogurt chips and cut up dried fish. It wasn’t exactly pleasant but it was keeping him alive when he could smoke enough to settle his stomach. Lighting a joint Vlad took a draw and took his meal to his seat, smiling slightly as he heard Seline starting to wake. He hadn’t gotten far when Jack and Maddie came back, arms full of sticks. Jack was rocking a tank top and shorts combo that screamed summer in it’s oranges and yellows while Maddie was wearing a blue leotard with matching short shorts trimmed in white.  Vlad smiled at them only to look away as their eyes went from the joint to the trail mix and Gatorade. There was a long moment of awkward silence as Vlad took another draw and shoved in as much trail mix as he could and like always Jack was the one to break the silence.

 

“Hey V-Man camp site’s all set so how about we beat the heat by taking a swim?”

 

Vlad looked at Jack’s hopeful look mirrored by Maddie though hers was more subdued. They were worried about him, this whole trip was to cheer him up after the break up and it felt wrong to deny them this. The water wasn’t crystal clear, it’s not like he’d be jumping from anywhere and his clothes were so baggy even wet they probably wouldn’t contour to his scar. Vlad put his joint out on the armrest of his chair and left it in the cup holder before getting up with a smile and clapping his hands.

 

“Sounds like an idea, let me slip into something more appropriate. “ Agreed Vlad before going into his tent, Maddie and Jack nodding and going into theirs.

 

Maddie came out wearing a light purple and white chevron bikini, Jack wearing palm tree patterned swim shorts. They were smiling and giggling after having helped dressed each other but the mirth died a little when they saw Vlad. Before Jack and Maddie had started dating Vlad had been known to rock a black speedo and afterwards had switched to red swim shorts. Right now Vlad was wearing blue swim shorts that went to his knees and and a baggy black tank. Sharing a concerned look that had small smiles as they looked back at Vlad, not questioning the swim wear as they made their way to the beach.

 

Vlad was the first to wade in and after walking a bit turned to look at his friends and gave a thumbs up, no sharp rocks or excessive water weeds. Dipping his head underwater Vlad felt a chill as his body adjusted to the temperature before popping back up. Vlad swam around leisurely as Jack and Maddie got used to the water. Then there was splashing and the like as Maddie and Jack decided it was time to try to catch him in a two vs one game of tag. Maddie was the poorest swimmer and Jack was the best from growing up near the coast, well when they were all human. Trying to catch Vlad was like trying to catch a snake in the water as he zipped around, partially his enhanced strength and  also his flying powers subconsciously. However Vlad’s stamina wasn’t the best and soon he was standing waist deep water panting slightly only to be tackled by Jack. Shock and annoyance turned into competitiveness as Vlad began to wrestle back. There was laughter and cussing until Vlad got a loose hold around Jack’s neck.

 

“Say uncle!” Laughed Vlad only to raise a brow as Jack gave him a cocky grin.

Reaching back and grabbing Vlad’s tank Jack flipped Vlad over his head  with a booming laugh. Vlad came up sputtering and fighting to get the tank out of his face only to go completely still as he heard Maddie gasp and it looked like Jack was about to vomit. Closing his eyes and turning his head away Vlad pulled the edge of the tank top down  . No one was saying anything and Vlad could sense their eyes still staring at it though his soaked shirt. With a growl Vlad turned away and made his way back to the beach.

 

His feet hit the sandy beach as he heard the splashing of his friends running through the water. Standing still Vlad clenched his fists at his sides as he waited. Jack’s hand found his shoulder but Vlad pulled away to turn and glare at both of them. Their eyes were still darting between it and his face.

 

“Are you two going to say something or keep examining me?!” Snapped Vlad as he hugged himself and curled slightly.

 

“Vladdie what...what was…” Tried Jack as he took a step back, Vlad clearly did not want to be touched.

 

“What the fuck do you think Jack?! I got gutted like a fish!  Fuck! You weren’t supposed to-Goddamnit I do not have the strength or will to wipe this out of your minds, just dro-”Began Vlad fighting past the phantom taste of soap only to stop as Maddie held up a hand for him to stop.

 

“Vlad we can’t just drop it, you’re dropping weight like you picked up a crack habit, we found the vodka so we know you’re drinking yourself to sleep and you are smoking weed like you can’t-”

 

“Well my apologies if I can’t keep down food without getting rid of the constant nausea for just as long as the high. Yes I’m drinking myself to sleep so I can sleep because my ghost half wouldn’t let me die and now that you’re back I can’t bring myself to try again. So I’ll cope with being dissected however the fuck I want! “ Yelled Vlad as he fought the tears forming in his eyes and turned slightly.

 

“Vlad what do you mean dissected? You’re human who would even think to...What happened to you those 9 days?” Questioned Maddie only to flinch as Vlad laughed, deep, dark, humorless and slightly insane.

 

“What happened to me? The better question would be what didn’t happen to me! I’ve been  shot, captured, drugged, shocked, stripped naked, put in chains and muzzled like Hannibal Lecter as every part of me was catalogued all within 24 hours of your wedding. Then I was gassed and woke up on a table when they were getting bone core samples from my femurs and then…” Tried Vlad only for his eyes to get a distant look before he grabbed an arm and did an indian burn on it to jolt him back.

 

Vlad couldn’t stand the pity in their eyes, he didn’t deserve it and they were surely tearing themselves apart with guilt about the accident. It wasn’t their fault, it was his and he needed to be punished for causing so much pain. He  needed them to stop caring for him so they all could move on because wasting away was getting very old. So he bared his edging teeth in a snarl and his eyes burned red as he looked at them.

 

“ As for human? They don’t do the things they did to me to rats! I was treated like a monster and you know what? After four days in isolation in a featureless white cell I realized they were right, if not before then now. I killed people, I even drained one, and released ghosts who killed more to escape a full vivisection when I should had just egged them to put a bullet in me because I can’t take this anymore. So how about I just get this over with and destroy the illusion so you can run and finally move on so this can finally be over.” Growled Vlad as the ring formed around his waist, splitting to reveal his scantily clad ghost form as he held his arms out.

 

Jack and Maddie took in the sight before them and it only steeled their resolve as they took in deep scars colored baby blue, the visible ribs and hip bones which only made it clear Vlad was favoring his right leg. Even the wide fanged grin, twitching and forced as pink tinted tears flowed over it. They waited, composing themselves and finally when Vlads shoulders started to shake as he failed to contain sobs did they rush forward to catch him as his legs began to fail him. Vlad only mumbled “no” over and over again as Jack and Maddie hugged him from both sides as they held Vlad together in every possible way. The sun had noticeably moved and they were nearly dried when Vlad’s breathing began to even out.

 

“You two are f-”

 

“Your friends and don’t you dare try to talk us out of being so. I can’t imagine...I just know those conditions would push anyone to a psychotic episode. The isolation and obvious sleep deprivation alone are proof this wasn’t who you are normally and it was clearly self preservation. “ Interrupted Maddie as she stroked Vlad’s hair causing an ear to twitch as she pulled back to look at him.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Asked Vlad, as much for his benefit as theirs.

 

“Simple V-man, you haven’t done any of those things since you got back. Instead you’ve been drinking vodka, sleeping in your car and smoking so you can eat to keep us happy. A monster doesn’t do things like that and they don’t feel guilty.” Assured Jack as he smiled at Vlad who returned it.

 

“How did I end up getting friends like you two?” Wondered Vlad in both amazement and disbelief.

 

“Because you listen and take us seriously.” Started Jack as he put an arm around Vlad’s shoulders.

 

“You’re intelligent and determined.” Continued Maddie with a smile.

 

“Creative with a good memory.” Affirmed Jack as he gave Maddie a look and she nodded.

 

“Protective and thoughtful.” Added Maddie her smile getting slightly excited.

 

“And we want you to move with us when we get an apartment, two bedroom. You’re our best bud V-Man and we can’t imagine leaving you alone, let alone with some strange new roommate. Also with three of us rent will be a breeze. What you think?” Offered Jack almost buzzing with excitement.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking, the government did this to me. Even if they never find me I wake up screaming almost every time I sleep if I haven’t passed out drinking then I get flashbacks…” Dismissed Vlad and Maddie knew there was more.

 

Jack caught Maddie’s look and waited for Vlad to continue. Vlad clenched his jaw shut, Wynonna had probably already told Maddie because how else would they know about the disappearance? It didn’t change anything with Maddie, as a guy he was expected to be attracted to her but Jack? Would his best friend be more weirded out Vlad sometimes found him hot or upset he hadn’t told him after seven years? Well he’d confessed to murder and basically a prison riot so might as well get it all out. Vlad got out from under Jack’s arm and looked at him, his expression torn.

 

“Jack remember how I told you I slept with a bunch of people in high school and I was always vague when you asked me about them or girls in general? Well that’s because not all of them were girls, actually before Wynonna the most serious I ever was was with a guy named William in senior year. He was gay and I’m bisexual but with all the stuff going on with AIDS and how that all...well besides my lover’s I’ve never told anyone and honestly I was-” Admitted Vlad only to be scooped up into a hug by Jack.

 

“I was wondering when you’d finally tell me!” Interrupted Jack with a wide smile that closed his eyes.

 

“Wait!? You knew? How long?!” Questioned Vlad, deeply shocked as he thought he’d hid it well.

 

Jack laughed and set Vlad down with a smile before confessing:

 

“I got an idea that welcoming party for freshmen, I was sober when you checked me out. I’m not interested in that kind of relationship with you so I didn’t call you on it and decided to make a friend. Then seeing how you acted around girls and Maddie I knew you liked them too. Honestly V-man it’s not like you’ve tried anything so why should it matter? Even if you think I’m smoking and had made a move it I wouldn’t have cared unless you got creepy which is the rule with everything pretty much, besides fudge, I have strict standards with fudge.”

 

“So you two really don’t mind if I checked out a guy in front of you or started dating men?” Asked Vlad still trying to wrap his head around their absolute acceptance of him, all of him.

 

“Of course not, we want you to be happy and after Wynonna I can understand you wanting to change it up...So Vlad you didn’t really give us an answer. Would you want to live in the same apartment as Jack and I? Seline is welcomed as well. “ Prompted Maddie with a smile.

 

Vlad nodded and smiled brightly, he had never felt so loved, it was like a warm blanket, actually it felt like something was covering him. The sensation was odd and Maddie and Jack were giving him a look of wonder. Looking down Vlad raised a brow, he was covered in a jumpsuit, much like Jack’s but white where Jack’s was orange. Looking at the fingers Vlad noticed the tips were blunt.

 

“V-man we match! Well not right now but how you do that?” Exclaimed Jack and Vlad was worried there was such a thing as too much excitement.

 

“Not sure, I sort of imagined myself covered in your acceptance and I guess I made clothes out of it?” Guessed Vlad, really not sure what had happened.

 

“Well you’ve made spectral constructions before...I guess I have to get a suit too or I’ll be the odd one out.” Mused Maddie as she tapped her chin.

 

“Oh I’d like to see you in one.” Rumbled Jack as he gave Maddie that bitten lip smile and wiggled his brows.

 

“And I’d like to see you two in the water. I still have to make Jack say uncle.” Challenged Vlad as he shifted back human and ran back towards the lake, Jack soon following suit.

 

Maddie watched Vlad dodge a tackle from Jack and use it to his advantage with a laugh. What had happened to Vlad was unimaginable and he’d never fully get over it but with her and Jack’s support he’d start to live for himself again. When they got back from this trip she’d coax Vlad into seeing Dr. Seward if for nothing else then the stomach issues. For now Maddie would enjoy this brief respite with her husband and their best friend who she knew would always be part of their lives and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the second part of the Soaring Spirits saga. It was dark but necessary to explain some of Vlad's motivations going forward. Tomorrow I will start posting "Phantom" which will begin the same day as the actual series.


End file.
